


Alpha

by Catro1000



Series: Yours mine ours [1]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catro1000/pseuds/Catro1000
Summary: When the half demon Arron Anderson inherited her grandfathers estate with her sister Valerie. She didn't Expect to find five injured incubi as well.Chapter 1 edited for easier read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw that AO3 posted this while i was still editing this PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! It's not much easier to read now!!!

It was raining... no pouring. The rain sounded like hard thumps against the glass window as the short haired teenage brunette watched the grey sky with her reddish brown eyes with a board expression nothing the teacher said caught her attention since she already knew about it since she read about it her face rested against her fingerless gloved hand as she sighed.

“ms. Anderson.” Mrs. Phillips said in a stern tone as the girl looked over to the teacher.

“yeah?” she said sounding incredibly board.

“would you please name the equation on the black board.” The teacher said as ms. Anderson glanced at the board for a moment then rolled her eyes.

“it’s the black Sholes model formula.” The girl stated as the teacher nodded with a smile before going back to teaching since she only stopped to see if the girl was listening.

“tch I bet Arron cheated to get the answer…” a voice muttered as Arron glared over to the class to see a few kids look away. Arron gritted her teeth at the accusation it never sat well with her but took a breath and went back to her school work just wanting to get home she never liked being around these people in school since her fellow classmates do nothing but pointing fingers and trying to pick fights with her while the teachers take their word for it. Arron heard the teacher say that they are doing a partner project and Arron sighed and just rolled out the poster paper and started on her project. No one teams up with her so why not?

“so did you get to go to that party last weekend? It was out of control!”

“so should I call her or what?”

“as if i want that on the project!”

Arron silently listened slightly annoyed she couldn’t be somewhere more quiet or at least more entertaining to work? Lunch came though and Arron smiled and looked over her work with a proud smile and put it up for later and grabbed her bag and made her way to the large lunchroom where they were serving a verity of food but like the meat lover she is- she choose the spicy chicken sandwich and added ketchup with a happy smile before biting down.

Arron was one most people tended to avoid since her look screamed back off yet her personality was pretty normal… well more or less. But most people mainly get scared off by her family. Be it either her sister’s seemingly obsession with demons or her mother random violent outbursts that are mostly aimed to the sisters. No one seems to want to be around them at all.

Arron gulped a large bit down before setting down the burger and reached for her drink before she heard the intercom.

“ms. Anderson please come to the main office immediately. And bring your belongings.”

Arron groaned and picked up her backpack that was next to her chair and slung one strap over her shoulder and continued to sip leisurely at her cup as she continued her way.

“hehe the men in white coats have finally come to get you Arron! See ya never!” a voice said as Arron stopped and glared over at the blonde female teen who smirked. Arron recognized her voice and looks but never had much care to learn or remember her name. But Arron DID have mind to go over there and teach that bitchy blonde whos boss. But her mother was most likely here and she couldn’t keep her waiting.

So she flipped the girl off before continuing on her way to the main office upon entering she saw it really was her mother that was waiting for her. Her greyish brown bob cut hair bounced as she stood up from her seat to show she was wearing a formal dark blue business outfit. They were both silent as her mother looked into her daughter’s brownish red eyes with her blue ones in what looked to be complete and utter sorrow.

“mom did something happen?” Arron asked as her mother silently nodded tear welling up a bit making Arron panicked and dropped her bag.

“What happened!? Valerie!?” Arron asked running up to her mom snatching her shirt and shook her mom back and forth for a moment before stopping desperate for an answer.

“my dad- your grandfather died while visiting a friend at the hospital yesterday a-an….” Arron blanked out on what else her mother said nothing else was present to her as she zoned out of everything her grandfather was her and her sister’s father figure since Valerie’s father died causing their mother to start losing it. Arron was silent as she followed her mother to the car she desperately wished her sister to be there at the moment so she could have someone to lean on but unfortunately Valerie was on a camping field trip, that Arron paid for, and wouldn’t be back till next week. Arron was silent the entire way to the cemetery she didn’t say a word through the funeral not a peep.

“Arron…” her mother said as the 18 year old stayed silent and stared at her grandfather’s engraved name on the stone as the rain continued to pour on her. She didn’t have an umbrella but she didn’t mind being wet anyway.

“Arron Anderson.” Her mother said in a stern tone as Arron stayed silent as her blank eyes looked over at her mother

“what?” Arron said as her mother’s grip the umbrella handle tightened but took a breath and calmed herself.

“I know it’s hard but you need to be dry at least.” Arron glared knowing her mother was trying to put up a nice act in front of these people since her grandfather was the CEO of the Anderson toy company and what would their relatives and the others think if his daughter was cruel towards her children. But said nothing as her mother came closer and held the large black umbrella over the two despite the aggressive tension in the air between the two.

Soon people began to leave the two alone with the grave. Laura glared at the tombstone and walked a few feet away from Arron leaving her in the rain again.

“What’s wrong mom? Upset cause you don’t know who will watch me and my sister while you go off partying with random men now? Or are you upset cause we loved grandfather more than you?” Arron stated as Laura growled and balled her hand into a fist and nearly raised it until a man in a clean suit came over to the two.

“Good afternoon ladies. I am Mr. Andersons' lawyer and I have his will with me. I’m here to read it over to you two.” The man said before reading the will on who gets what Arron didn’t really listen until she and her sister came up.

“and to my precious granddaughters I give my estate all of the furniture and the décor shall also be given to them. I know how much you two loved being there so share the house well girls.” Arron blinked at those words. The mansion was going to be given to herself and Valerie!? That was amazing! Arron smiled knowing she had a new place to live in away from her mother.

“He passed the estate to them?... *sigh* in any case did he say what will happen to the CEO and Chairman of the Anderson toy company?” Laura asked as Arron didn’t listen to the words. She just did what her grandfather said to do in times of sadness think of the good…

_“Grandpa!” the two little girls cheered and tackled the old man into a hug as he returned it fully sweeping the two up in different arms into a giant bear hug._

_“my my! It seems I got two little granddaughters visiting my home!” Arnold asked with a laugh since the two were tickling his sides before he set them down and he looked at them to see the two happily looking up at him waiting for him to do something with them. Arnold smiled and looked up to see their mother was already gone with some random man once more and sighed._

_“Hey want to see something me and the company are working on?” he said as the two nodded they stepped quickly behind him with the older one holding Arnold and the smaller ones hand with a smile as he lead them to the dining room and gave them each a different stuffed animal one was a snow white teddy bear while the other was a tiger each with a heart on its chest. The younger one happily clutched onto the tiger with a small smile._

_“it’s so soft~… like Arron’s tail that shows now and then.” She muttered as Arron happily smiled and looked at the bear’s heart with a warm smile._

_“these are a new line of toys.. but I feel like somethings missing perhaps you could help me out?” Arnold asked as the two looked at the toys for a moment and nodded getting ideas._

_“hmmm maybe the heart on it’s chest should light up! It’ll be like its alive and a night light! What do you think Valerie?” Arron asked as the younger nodded in agreement._

_“I like that idea… maybe a soft tune for it to play for bed time as well… a lullaby of sorts… not a loud one though those ones keep me up… but a soft whisper one where it’s loud enough to hear but soft enough fall asleep to…” Valerie said as Arnold nodded considering the ideas before chuckling._

_“those are great ideas! I’ll get to changing right away you two always know what to add to make the perfect toy!” Arnold said as the two smiled wider at the compliment._

_“Hey grandpa mommy said a new café is in town! Maybe we can go visit it?” Valerie asked as Arnold sadly frowned and shook his head._

_“I’m sorry but I’m a bit busy with the company works here... but I have some ice cream and cheese cake if you two would like that instead?” Arnold asked as the two smiled happy at the treat. Arnold got up and went into the kitchen with the two in tow. Arron watched as her grandfather got the ice cream out and took a deep breath._

_“G-grandpa… why does mom always leave us here with you? Why does she hate us?” Arron asked making their grandfather flinch a bit at the five year olds words. He sighed and set the tub of ice cream down and crouched to be in eye level with the two._

_“Arron, Valerie, look at me… mother never knew of Arron’s father Sumeragi being a demon… when she found out she was ashamed of herself and left him before he knew it only to find herself pregnant… she had you but didn’t have the heart to give you up for adoption… then a year later she had Valerie…only to find she was cursed by Sumeragi to have demonic powers. You see She just doesn’t know how to take care of special children like yourselves.” He explained as the two children looked at him confused._

_“but aren’t we normal kids too?” Valerie asked as Arnold nodded._

_“In most aspects yes you are… but you two are very special one can call upon demon magic with ease while the other is half demon and that is an extremely rare occurrence for a half demon to be born. But it’s also hard for them since half demons aren’t exactly accepted either. But they have a gift to find very close friends and family who accept them for who they are forever. Sweethearts listen there’ll be days when it feels like the whole world is against you. But never forget your friends and family will be there for you two always here and here….” Arnold said pointing to their heads and hearts as they smiled._

_“now Arron. Valerie. Lets have some cake and ice cream!”_

_“yayyy!” the two cheered following their grandfather only for Arron to stop and look at her reflection that showed her tail that connected to her person and smiled holding it higher and stood straighter with pride._

_She was special._

Arron blinked as she found herself in the car once more. How did she get there? last she remembered she was in front of her grandfather’s grave. Now she was in the passenger seat looking out the window to see her house not far down the street. The rain seemed to have let up a bit and the house was still the same as ever but Arron couldn’t help but smile thinking she now had a new home to live in.

Hell she would smile if this house burned to the ground.

The two entered the messy home that smelt of a sweet aroma that covered the stench of beer and most likely sex. Arron glared at the place in disgust as her mother set down her items on the dining room table.

“you’re soaked get dried off beast.” Her mother said as Arron sighed at the nickname her mother gave her and went up the stairs to the second floor that was a lot cleaner since Arron and her sister stayed up here most of the time and kept it cleaner than the first floor. The smell was a lot nicer too. Arron went into the bathroom and stripped down before grabbing a towel and started to dry herself off she sighed at the soft feeling that caressed her body and dried her off. When she was done she got dressed in her normal outfit before opening the door.

“what!? your canceling tonight!?...I’m not using you like that! I love you!” Arron glared at the staircase and rushed to her room before her mother started to lose it from another man leaving her once more.

Arron wasted no time and started packing her clothing, laptop, and game consoles into a large black suitcase she uses when she visits her grandfather. Once done she looked at her door and sighed she tiptoed to the door and pressed an ear to it… nothing. She looked under the crack of her door… nothing. Arron then took a sniff to the air taking in the familiar scents her mother seemed to be downstairs pacing. Seeing it was safe enough Arron slowly opened the door and peeked around once more to make sure it was truly safe. Despite herself despising her mother completely she’d rather avoid fighting her.

Arron sped walked to her sisters’ door and opened it flinching at the creak noise and peeked over her tense shoulder for a second listening for a change. When nothing seemed out of the ordinary she continued to her sisters’ white room with a lavender sheeted bed and the nice scent of peppermint grapefruit. She slid open the mirrored closet and got Valerie’s white purple flower printed suitcase and silently placed her sister’s favored clothing, books, and items. She set it back up in her sisters closet and turned with a gasp to see her mother standing there with an enraged look. “shit.” Arron muttered to herself as her mother stomped over and snatched the closet door and looked at the packed suitcase.

“what the hell is this for?” Laura slurred as Arron took a breath knowing that remaining calm was her best bet to avoid a fight especially if she didn’t want to accidentally kill her mother.

“just packing to move into me and my sister’s new home. You are going to be free of your mongrels… aren’t you happy?” Arron stated only to feel a hard impact on her cheek making her head snap to the side. She felt her cheek slightly sting but quickly going away following a low growl from the eighteen year old.

“what new home?.... oh the castle you grandpa gave ya!? Well cause of you I lost my hope to a castle! So thanks BITCH!” her mother said as Arron’s eyes went blood red and glared while bearing her teeth showing off her sharp canines at her mother ready to pin her to the wall before it hit Arron. She didn’t have to deal with this! Arron had a new home and the things were already packed. Arron’s eyes widened as they went back to a brownish red and looked at her enraged mother with a look of shock before pushing past the semi drunk woman and snatching her sisters’ suitcase before rushing out the room.

“ARRON!? WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR’RE GOING!?” Laura shouted enraged as Arron rushed into her room and snatched her case as well before turning to glare at her mother.

“I don’t have to put up with you anymore. I have a home and I’m a legal adult… so I’m leaving. It may be a five hour walk to grandpa’s house but I’m willing to do so to get away from you.” Arron stated as she easily passed her mother who was blocking the door with her body. But felt a large amount of weight on her when she reached the staircase making her fall forward and tumble down the stairs and slam against the wall she took a breath and glared at the top of the stairs to see her mother who was ascending the stairs.

“Put up with ME!? What a laugh I’ve been cursed with you and your sister! Hell you… you think having me is the worst thing? How would you feel if every man your with leaves you cause you have two mongrels!?” she stated as Arron ignored it and quickly got up picking up the cases and got out of the house ignoring her mother’s loud accusations and screams. Sooner or later the neighbors will call the authorities and they’ll calm her down by making her take her meds...

Arron looked over her shoulder making sure her mother didn’t follow her out. She usually doesn’t but it doesn’t hurt to be safe… Arron smiled when she determined her mother wasn’t following her and continued her way to the bus stop that was a few blocks down since the rain was still going.

**_*booom….*_ **

**_*bang!*_ **

Arron blinked at the echoing gunshots that rang through the neighborhood and looked at the bus stop up ahead and second guessed taking the bus and thought about walking but shrugged and sat down since she figured might be safer with a bus full of people instead of walking in the late evening and night alone plus it's faster.

She came over to the stop to see just a few people waiting as well each doing their own thing while waiting for the bus Arron sighed but sat down next to an older woman who seemed to be in her early 30's with bright red hair in a ponytail and was reading some book. The woman noticed a new presence and looked at her.

“Oh running away from home are we?” she asked as Arron looked at her in slight confusion mixed with surprise but shook her head.

“Moving in actually. My grandfather left me his estate so I’m moving in.” Arron said as the woman “oh’d” and nodded in understandment.

“Mind if I ask what you’re reading?” Arron asked as the man smiled before holding up the book a bit.

“Oh nothing special just reading over a romance novel i wrote.” The woman explained then chuckled.

“Oh where are my manners I'm K. Like the literal letter K It’s sorta funny when you think of it.” K said as Arron nodded with a smile.

"So what's your novel about?" Arron asked as K grinned.

"Interested? Well it's a supernatural romance but instead of vampires, zombies, or werewolves. This is about demons. But I'm not exactly allowed to disclose much more just yet." K explained as Arron nodded and peeked at the title.

"Seduce Me?" Arron asked in an amused tone as K blushed at the title.

"Haha y-yeah kind of suggestive huh? It does have some steamy scenes but they happen pretty far into the story. However I'm still writing it out since there are a lot of loose ends." K explained as Arron hummed in interest the story and made a mental note to write it down on her wish list since it seemed like an interesting story. The two continued to chat about small but simple topics like how the weather was, what their favorite foods were and other pointless thing like that before the two noticed the bus pulling up.

“Well looks like this is your bus… number 17 right?” K asked as Arron nodded and grabbed the suitcases and got on.

“Yeah. Thanks for the chat K.” Arron said out her window waving to the woman.

“haha no problem... Arron.” K said with a smile as the bus started move making Arron pause. She didn't tell K her name did she? She looked back at K before sitting back and watched the city of Chicago pass the window she sighed knowing it won’t take so long in a bus so she’d at her new home by sunset… Hopefully she can live a more peaceful life from here on out.

“yeah a life where I can nap whenever I want and have my sister happy all the time…” Arron said to herself with a smile. She’d have to call her sister tomorrow and tell her the news… even if their beloved grandfather died… Arron frowned remembering how she got the estate.

“rest in peace grandpa…”

Soon Arron was at the main gate as she looked up at the giant mansion that she and her sister visit frequently. The sunset glow gave it a nice coloring. Not wasting another moment she went through the giant iron gates and smiled at how safe she felt here with the barrier that protected from hell born magic, along with the peaceful sounds of the nearby forest that resided over the hedges, and even the scents of the area put her at ease.

Arron took out the keys and unlocked the front door and opened it eagerly but stopped dead when the scent of blood hit her. She blinked and slowly entered the mansion sniffing the air to make sure it was really blood… it was. Arron flicked on the lobby light and gasped in shock taking a step back.

Five injured men were laying on the floor of the lobby with no explanation on why they were there in the first place Arron quickly set down her bags and noticed the still bleeding wounds on some of them.

Arron wasn’t so sure on what to do but quickly did something most people would do in this situation. She went over to them and quickly checked each one’s pulse to see if they were alive. Luckily they were and she quickly went back to her suit case and snatched her cellphone.

“ok… now then- JESUS WHAT THE FUCK!?!” Arron shouted when she turned to be face to face with one of them. she stepped back quickly only to have her swiftly chin caught by the brown haired man and gently tilted her head up so her brownish red orbs met his emerald that had a slight golden glow to them making her freeze in place.

“Woman. You’re going to let me kiss you.” The man demanded as Arron felt like snarling and showing this guy what he was dealing with but her body wasn’t listening to her mind for some reason it was like she wanted the kiss. The man stayed silent as if waiting for her consent as she tried to fight her bodies want but unfortunately before she could stop her mouth from moving her words slipped out.

“uhhh…. G-go ahead….” Arron said as she mentally cursed at this.

“good.” The man said before leaning in and took her first kiss. Her face went red as his lips touched hers and her insides felt funny as she kissed the stranger back. As she felt her body start to go weak it was as if he was draining her of her energy… Arron’s mind wanted this damn bastard to stop but everything else was ignoring her brain. But soon enough her mind went fuzzy giving in to the sensation as well…

“Sam stop it.”

“mmm?” the man kissing Arron opened one eye peeking over at the one who spoke.

“I said stop it. now.” Another man said as he slowly got up from where he was laying down. Sam groaned and pulled away from the kiss.

“Fine.” Sam said as Arron felt dizzy and light and sorta confused with herself on why her body didn’t listen to her when she wanted to throw the guy out the nearby window for literally demanding a kiss from her. Arron blinked a few times as the two spoke while the other three came too and started talking as well as if they had no wounds what so ever! Arron rose an eye brow at the situation at looked each one over. The one who stopped the kiss had black slightly wavy hair with glasses while wearing professional attire. The shortest one had curly black hair and blue eyes and wore a hoodie with large pockets and a blue shirt with a white skull face on it and… no shoes? The one who’s copper pink hair covered one eye while wearing a pink vest over a red shirt with brown slacks was speaking the one with orange hair and wearing a brown jacket with a red under shirt. But then her eyes landed on the brown haired one with green eyes and a green and white vest over a lighter green shirt with torn ends and brown pants with dog tags… aka the guy who kissed her… she didn’t think twice and marched up behind him and tightened the glove on her right hand while forming a fist. The four that saw her slowly stopped talking while the fifth stood a bit confused but when Sam turned around to see what they were looking at he was met with a fist to his face.

“YEOWCH!!! What’s your problem!?” He snapped cradling his now red cheek as the other men tensed and backed up a bit from the scene.

“What’s your problem? You can’t just go around kissing people like that damn it! what are you some kind of pervert!?” Arron snapped.

“pervert!? It was only a kiss!” Sam stated as Arron growled.

“…wait was that your first kiss?” Sam asked as Arron glared at him and threw another fist that connected with his gut.

“Ow!! Hey what was that for!?”Sam asked holding his gut now as Arron tch’ed “I know first kisses aren’t all rainbow and fucking sparkles and whatnot but I at least expected it to be more than something forced!” Arron snarled.

“so it was you’re first kiss stop making such a big deal out of it.” Sam said as Arron glared.

“Are you asking to get punched again!?” she threatened balling her hand into a fist once more.

“well what do you want me to do? It’s not like I can take it back.” Sam stated as Arron had the right mind to punch him again but took a breath. He was right he couldn’t take it back even if she did punch him again.

“you should at least apologize.” Arron said folding her arms as the other four looked at the emerald eyed man.

“yes Sam you should apologize this beautiful creature.” The pink copper haired one said as the other three nodded making Sam glare at the copper haired one then grumbled under his breath.

"why do I always have to look like the bad guy… apologies aren’t my forte but I’ll try my best…” Arron raised an eyebrow not sure how hard it is to apologize but she waited for Sam to speak.

“okay… fine… I’m sorry.” “…sorry for whaaat?” Arron pressed as San sighed and looked down like a hit puppy.

“I’m sorry or kissing you I went too far.” Sam said with a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I didn’t mean for it to turn out that way! It’s just… I act on impulse okay? It’s difficult to control myself and… ugh what am I saying?” Sam finished face palming himself as Arron sighed.

“it’s fine bro. I get what you’re trying to say here. Thanks for the apology, for a try it seemed pretty good to me.” Arron said with a smile as she noticed Sams cheeks were slightly pink after she said that as he glanced away.

"… yeah no problem…” he said as Arron nodded and looked over the others.

“well now that that’s outta the way lets get down to business. First off how the hell are you all standing with open wounds? And how did you all get here into my home?” Arron stated as the one with black hair and formal attire stepped up while clearing his throat.

“miss please forgive us of our intrusion. We didn’t know this abode belonged to anyone, nor did we have the time to take that into consideration.”

“I assume from the wounds you were all running away from your attackers and in an act of desperation for your lives you came into the nearest sanctuary… or in this case this mansion.” Arron guessed as the five nodded.

“yes that’s exactly what happened.”

“heh that explains the wounds but what the hell was that kiss all about? He had no right to do that.” Arron said as the five fidgeted a bit looking at one another.

“well lovely, it’s kinda hard to explain truly… we’re not exactly… normal.” The pink copper haired one said as Arron scoffed.

“not normal? What are you guys demons or something?” Arron said in a light chuckle only for it to die down when the ginger sighed and the small black haired one started to laugh.

“Ahahahaha!! Well, yeah something like that!” he said as Arron flinched in shock.

“what?” Arron asked them before going into her thoughts. _‘demons!? Ok be cool Arron their probably lying so this guy can get off Scott free… but it’ll be best I they don’t know I’m a half demon either way. Besides I can take them if they try to attack me. Just don’t let your demon side show…’_ Arron thought as the ginger’s eyes widened at her and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow making him glace away quickly before Arron returned to look to the formal one who stepped up again.

“*sigh* we’re Incubi miss; demons who consume and use sexual energy of humans to survive.” He said as Arron grinned. ‘definitely lying to help the brunette.’ She thought before she started to burst out laughing.

“Hahahaha! Oh oh yeah right! You had me for a moment since I’m superstitious and I do believe demons are real but that!? Haha nice try trying to help explain your friend’s situation!” Arron said between laughs as she held her stomach.

“but we are telling the truth.” The copper haired one said as the others nodded.

“oh really? Heh prove it. I dare ya.” Arron said only to be met with a sigh from the formal one and nodded to the copper haired one.

“very well. Erik go ahead.” He said as the copper haired one had a sly smile stretch across his face as he stepped up to arron.

“hehe very well.” Erik said as Arron was about to show he was lying when her body felt warm and she didn’t move once more as Erik ran his fingers gently through her hair and his eyes started to glow gold and Arron just froze In place.

“my sweet you are so tempting with such non-belief… let me ease your mind with a tender kiss. I promise you’ll enjoy every moment of it and maybe want even more…” Erik said as Arron felt her face go red at the suggestion and started to mentally barf at the flirt. She hated this type no matter what their intentions were be it good or bad they were just a major turn off. But she nodded against her will accepting the kiss. Arron didn’t even want to recollect the kiss she shared with erik. It may have been pleasurable but her mind was disgusted she let herself get kissed by a flirt, but she had to accept that she asked for it when she told them to prove her wrong.

“alright that enough.” The formal incubus said making Erik pulled away with a slight pout.

“aww… very well mmm~ I feel so much better~” Erik said happily as Arron felt weak and that she might pass out.

“yeah good for you bub… as for me I think I’m about to… ugh…” Arron panted feeling drained. “ah where are our manners…” the formal incubus started.

“I’m James, and these are my brothers: Sam, Erik, Matthew, and Damien.” James said pointing to each boy as Arron just deadpanned at them in silence.

“hey are you ok?” Matthew asked only to be answered by Arron falling forward to the floor nearly hitting it if it wasn’t for Damien who was closest to her at the moment.

“shit she passed out.” Sam stated while folding his arms

“I think we went a little too far.” Matthew stated as the rest nodded.

“come on let’s get her to a bed so she can rest. afterward I think we should make dinner and clean the blood up as an apology.” James said making sam groan.

“do we have to? We can just leave an-“

“Sam! We can’t just do that especially after what you and Erik did to her.” Matthew snapped as Sam flinched remembering what he did not ten minutes ago but quickly shook it off.

“look I said I was sorry and she accepted the apology what more do you want from me pipsqueak!?” Sam snapped as James sighed and ushered Damien along with Erik who was carrying her luggage to find a bedroom to place Arron in.

“this is gonna be a long night.” James muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and dinner

Arron opened her eyes to a familiar ceiling she gazed around to see she was back in her bedroom in her old home.

“a dream?” she asked herself and sat up in the dark room but the heavy scent of iron hit her nose and it was all too familiar with it being a rare AB type. Arron wasted no time and leapt out of her bed and turned on the light and gasped at the sight: blood. It was splattered everywhere on the walls and bed but that’s not what made her heart stop. What made her heart stop was some silver colored hair that was barely visible on the other side of her bed.

“N-no!” Arron cried as she ran over to see her sister bleeding out with claw and bite marks all over her, her white blouse was stained with blood and was torn and tattered.

“VA-VALERIE!!” Arron cried as she kneeled over and placed her sisters head onto her lap. The floor was matching the red patch of hair that stood out in the silver locks on her sisters bangs as she coughed gasping for air as her sky blue eyes looked up at her sister with a sweet smile.

“A-Arron… are you feeling better now….?” Valerie asked making Arron gasp.

“W-what?” Arron asked before her sister coughed up a clot of blood.

“Y-you seemed so weak and tired… your wild side accidently took over while- ** _*COUGH COUGH*_** I… was giving you…. Energy….” Valerie explained as Arron’s eye dilated as she shakily looked over at the mirror to see she was covered in her sisters blood but the worst places were her hands and the area around her mouth.

“I-I did this!? W-wh- no….” Arron looked down to see her sister smiling at her. “I-it’s ok sis… you didn’t mean…to…” Valerie said in a slight whisper before she stopped breathing making Arron start to scream in terror.

“VALERIE!!!!”

Arron’s vision seemed to have snapped to a different room that had a fire place and a tv over it. She sat in the bed confused; what happened!? Last thing she remember she was holding her sister how did she get here!? Arron quickly sniffed her arms to find no scent of her sister’s blood on them.

“You’re awake… Are you alright?” a soft yet deep voice asked as Arron’s head snapped over to a ginger haired man standing in the far corner of the room in confusion until she recollected her thoughts and memories. She just moved into her grandfather’s home but when she arrived she found five injured incubi in the lobby.

“Y-yes…” Arron said eyeing the man wondering if he would try something on her or not. But she stayed calm since he didn’t seem like a threat incubus or not.

“What are you doing here? …Where did the others go?” Arron asked noticing the two were alone in the room.

“I stayed to make sure you were ok when you awoke. My brothers are downstairs cleaning the blood from the lobby floor… Hehe, and making dinner as an apology for our actions earlier.” The man explained as Arron nodded but the word blood sent her thoughts about the recent bloody nightmare and that she should call her sister later. The man in front of her flinched making her glance to him with a raised eyebrow. Was he trying-

“no, no I’m not trying to use my powers on you.” He said softly as Arron blinked.

“how did you-“

“I can read minds it’s an ability I was born with. Each of us has a different ability other than our mind altering powers.” He explained as Arron nodded getting the drift since she also had a unique ability herself.

“Sorry that nightmare of mine must have shown up in your own mind. No wonder you flinched.” Arron said as the man shook his head. “it’s fine you didn’t know.” He said as Arron got up feeling a little woozy but shook it off.

“But thank you and your brothers for making dinner that was unexpectedly sweet.” Arron said.

“Oh, it’s the least we could do after invading your home and two of us using our powers on you.” He said as Arron nodded before remembering something important and freezing.

“Wait earlier did you hear my-“

“Yes, I know what you really are and-GAH!” the incubus had no time to react when Arron tackled and pinned him by his neck to the ground her reddish brown eyes now a glowing bright bloody red as she growled down at Damien baring her fangs.

“You better not say a word… I would rather not let anyone know got it!?” Arron snarled in her demonic voice as the man nodded.

“Don’t worry I wasn’t planning on telling anyone. Your secret is safe with me.” He said calmly as Arron took a few deeps breaths controlling her urges to rip this Incubus apart for knowing her secret. The incubus in question under her visibly gulped since he could hear the internal conflict in her mind. Arron took a few more deep breaths letting herself be at ease and slowly got up and held a hand out to the ginger.

“Sorry, being what I am I can’t be too careful.” Arron said as the guy accepted the hand and was helped up.

“I understand don’t worry.” He said as Arron felt a little lost at words at how this guy is understanding but quickly regained her composure.

“A-anyway Come on lets not keep your brothers waiting any longer. They are probably setting the table as we speak.” Arron said as she opened the door to the hallway and the two exited.

“Oh! Before I forget. I’m Arron.” Arron said as the incubus nodded. “And I’m Damien” he said as Arron nodded in return before letting her mind wander to how cool he looked at how his outfit matched his eyes and hair.

“I look cool? Thank you~.” he said with a smile as Arron blinked in confusion before chuckling.

“hehe oh yeah mind reading. Sorry.” Arron said with a slight chuckle of embarrassment as they went down the stairs.

“Oh no problem. I’m used to it.” Damien stated as they made it to the lobby Arron was about to follow Damien to the dining room until noticed her phone sitting on a little table and her sister popped into her mind.

“Uhh… I-I’m going to try and call and check up on my sister I’ll head to the dining room in a short moment.” Arron said as she pointed to her phone.

“Alright I’ll be heading to the dining room them.” Damien said a before he started to walked off quietly.

“Uhh… Damien?” Arron called as he turned to look at her curiously

“I’m really am sorry for jumping you…”

“It’s fine I understand with someone who is half and half you must always be on guard. So you were only protecting yourself.” He said with a smile before disappearing as he walked off and turned the corner. Arron didn’t waste another second snatched her phone and went to her contacts to see her sisters name and quickly pressed “Call”. She listened to the rings only to find her sister’s voice mail.

“Heya Arron. I know you might be calling since you are the only one who does. So don’t worry I’m fine kay? I’ll be back in a bit so don’t worry too much~” Arron sighed at the beep and just said two words with a small chuckle.

“I’m worrying~.” With that she hung up and stuck the phone in her pocket and turned the corner almost running into a boy that was an inch or two shorter than her and looked around her sister’s age or younger.

“Oh, Hi!” he said cheerfully as Arron blinked dumbfounded at how happy the guy was and waved awkwardly.

“H-hey uhhh Matthew right?” Arron said as he smiled and nodded.

“Yup that’s me. Are you feeling any better now? We were all worried when you passed out.” Matthew asked as Arron nodded.

“I was just tired when I got here and the energy drain didn’t help much. If anything I needed the nap.” Arron explained.

“Are you sure? Sam and Erik didn’t make you upset did they?” Matthew asked as Arron shook her head.

“Nah dude it’s fine. I made Sam apologize after hitting him twice and Erik was just proving me you guys were really incubi. So no hard feelings dude. Though I’m going to get Sam back for the forced kiss later.” Arron stated as the events went by in her head first her grandfather died then she escaped from her mother moved into a house owned by her grandfather just a day ago and now is in the presence of five incubi. Arron looked away a bit wondering how her sister was fairing. Her distant look caught Matthews' attention and he thought of something before snapping his fingers catching her attention.

“Mmm.. oh hey I got something for ya!” Matthew said as Arron tilted her head curiously as the shorter male shoved his hands into his pocket’s with a grin.

“Wait for it. Wait for it…” Matthew stated as the grin on his face grew as Arron watched wondering what he was doing. A magic trick maybe? Then Matthew took out his hands and showed her a squirrel doll that had beady red eyes snow white fur while holding a mini knife, it was so creepy yet Arron’s eyes went big and clapped her hands together.

“Oh my…” Arron slightly gasped Matthew opened his eyes curiously at her surprised expression and looked to see the doll he produced and squeaked in fear.

“Wait a second what did I just make?” Matthew asked himself as Arron’s eyes stayed locked onto the life like doll it was almost as if-

“Heeeheeehahahahaha!!!”

It cackled! Arron grinned bouncing a bit in place as Matthew screamed dropping to the floor. “Gah what is that!? G-get it away from me it might be possessed by a demon or something!!” Matthew shouted backing away from the doll frantically as it shook its head from the fall. “But aren’t you a demon as well?” Arron asked as Matthew looked up at her.

“That’s not what I meant! I just wanted to make you a cute stuffed animal to cheer you up! But that looks like it came out of a horror movie…” Matthew said as his shoulders slumped down and he looked at his feet.

“Don’t worry about it. If anything this accident was awesome. Cause to me creepy things like this are freaking adorable- aren’t cha?” Arron said picking up the doll and smiling at it before giving it a slight hug. “And this is very kind of ya since the only person who gives me gifts is my sis so this is a nice change. Thank you.” Arron said as Matthew blinked looking up to see Arron looking ecstatic about getting the doll as she patted it’s head before rubbing her cheek on it's head making it giggle evilly at the attention. Matthew smiled that it made her happy despite how creepy it was.

“You’re welcome!” he said as Arron smiled in reply as the doll jumped out of her hands and looked around the lobby before skittering off in some direction as Arron watched curiously but didn’t chase.

“Do all your toys do this?” Arron asked s Matthew shrugged.

“Mostly yes but others are just plain dolls I never know until they come out.” He explained as Arron nodded.

“Anyway you should come with me to the dining room! We’re almost finished with the food and, well, I don’t mean to brag, but we’re pretty decent chefs.“ Matthew said puffing his chest out in pride as Arron chuckled.

“Sounds great. Lead the way ~” Arron stated as the scent of good food already reached her nose making her hold back her drool but her stomach on the other hand had a mind of its own and growled making her blush in embarrassment while Matthew chuckled as the two entered the dining room.

Sam noticed right off since he was seated facing the dining room entrance.

“Oh the girl’s awake…” he groaned as Arron rolled her eyes.

“I have a name ya know.” She stated as Sam just deadpanned at her.

“Should we really care?” he asked as Arron growled under her breath but before she could slap him upside the head James peered in from the kitchen.

“Sam I will roast that tongue of yours for dinner if it doesn’t stop flapping in that idiotic mouth of yours!” James snapped as Arron slightly chuckled at the threat while Sam just rolled his eyes.

“Pshh whatever” Sam said as James approached Arron.

“I apologize for his attitude.” James said as Arron shrugged.

“Eh it’s fine. As long as none of you try to attack me you’re all ok with me.” Arron stated as jams nodded.

“Heh good I hope you’ll enjoy the meal we prepared for you.” James said. As if on cue Erik and Matthew came out of the kitchen with plates full of food making Arron’s eyes go big in surprise, joy, and hunger.

“Woah it even looks better than it smells! You all went above and beyond with your kindness. You didn’t have to do this much you know.” Arron stated happily as James smiled with a chuckle.

“We insist, beside its quiet impossible to undo our cooking even if you commanded us to.” James stated as Arron nodded.

“Well that’s true.” Arron said as Matthew set the last plate of food down onto the table and bowed a bit exaggeratedly to her while gesturing to the table with a sweeping motion.

“There we go. dinner is served!” Matthew announced as Arron saw the various dishes that were from and elect selections of cuisines one section of the table was an elegantly plated Asian foods while another was filled with yummy looking desserts Arron’s mouth watered even more at the sight but she swallowed it before any ran out of her mouth.

_‘Oh how I wish Valerie could be here to see this!’_ Arron thought before looking to James. “It all looks so good.” Arron said with a grateful smile as James returned it.

“We hope you enjoy it my sweet~” Erik purred as Arron blinked not noticing him walk up next to her.

“What the?” Arron said to herself as she turned to Erik with a confused look at Erik gave her a playful grin.

“That’s enough Erik.” James said making his brother chuckle.

“hmph, You’re no fun james~” he said before backing off as Arron mentally let out a sigh of relief.

“I don’t need to be fun Erik, Miss please follow me.” James said offering an arm out for her to take. Arron slightly confused at the gesture awkwardly took the offered arm as he guided her to the end of the table.

“Miss, I have to ask, why do you live here all alone?” James asked halfway as the she notice the others glace a bit obviously curious themselves.

“Well to put it briefly I just moved here today.” Arron explained clear enough for them all to hear.

“That explains the luggage you brought in when you came through the front doors. By the way, we put your belongings in the room you were sleeping in – that seems to be the master bedroom, I believe.” James explained as Arron nodding getting the info.

“Thank you but not all of that stuff was mine alone.” Arron stated as James gave her a curious look as she continued.

“One of those suitcases was my sister’s I packed her things so she wouldn’t have to go through so much hassle with packing.”

“Oh, where is she then?” James asked

“She’s on some school camping trip and won’t be back till Monday… I don’t think she’ll be very happy though when she finds out why we are now living in our grandfathers house…” Arron trailed off as the boys turned to her to see she was looking down at her feet.

“…May I ask why you are now living in your grandfathers house?” James cautiously asked as Arron sighed and looked up to him.

“He actually passed away yesterday. He left the mansion to me and my sister. And the reason I left as soon as possible was because I had to get away from my mother … D-don’t get me wrong it’s great to be officially living in the place I was pretty much raised in but I’m still unsure if this is to soon since he just died…” Arron said as Sam spoke up. “Raised in? what do you mean by that?”

“Mother left us here very often ever since Valerie’s father passed away. If anything our grandfather was our father figure.” Arron said unsure why she felt so calm telling them all this.

“I just hope my sister is strong enough to not break down horribly at the news…” Arron trailed off once more.

“Well I’m sure you’ll be there to support and comfort her.” James said as Arron nodded.

“Yeah I will… thanks for listening you guys.” Arron said as she looked at each one. “I needed to get some of that stuff out.”

“No problem. Here’s your seat.” James said as Erik came over and pulled the chair out for her.

“Let me get that chair for you lovely lady.” He said as Arron’s eyebrow twitched.

“Thank you… but I could have handled the chair on my own…” Arron said sitting down anyway.

“By the way I apologize for my behavior earlier. Stealing your second kiss like that…” Erik said as Arron mentally gagged.

“No problem I told you guys to prove to me your incubi. It’s not like you got up and grabbed a kiss for no reason.” Arron said as Erik chuckled as Sam just inwardly groaned in annoyance.

“I’m not as forward, unlike Sam, haha.” Erik said as Arron shrugged thinking it was over before she noticed a hand on her shoulder as Erik leaned in and whispered in her ear. “I won’t lie, though… I enjoyed kissing you and feeling you melt in my arms~.”

_‘strike three buddy.’_ Arron thought as she swung an open palm swiftly at Erik’s face causing him to look the other way on impact with a red hand mark forming on his left cheek.

“GAH! …That’s going to sting.” Erik stated holding his cheek.

“Sorry I panicked.” Arron said as Damien gave her a look knowing she was lying but stayed quiet.

“No, I was expecting that.” Erik said as Arron sighed and turned to the food unsure on how they were going to eat It all.

_‘Leftovers might come from this… well at least it won’t be wasted due to how many mouths there are to feed now.’_ Arron thought as Erik noticed the look of her face and leaned forward and proudly smiled, gesturing to the dishes with a dramatic sweep of his arm.

“I made almost all the dishes myself~” he said as Arron suddenly lost her appetite until Matthew spoke up.

“And I’m the queen on the Nile!” he snapped as a small argument came up between Matthew, Erik, and James while Arron was in the middle unsure of what to do.

“G-guys it’s fine thank for the meal. All of you” Arron said as the three stopped to look at her each of their annoyed looks turned to that of gratitude.

“Ah, ahahaha! You’re welcome Miss!” Matthew said before Erik placed a hand on her shoulder once more with slight caution in case she tried to slap him again.

“Such a well-mannered young lady. Beautiful inside and out.” Erik said as Arron’s eye twitched slightly annoyed as she looked ahead to see Sam watching the scene also looking annoyed about something.

"Erik. Knock it off!” Matthew snapped as Sam cocked his head up and glared at Erik.

“Seriously though, you’re getting REALLY annoying with that suck up act.” Sam stated as Erik just sighed and lifted his hands up while shrugging.

“I’m just trying to be a gentleman. She deserves good attention after being through so much.” Erik explained as Arron made a tight fist under the table.

“There’s a difference being a gentleman and being an obnoxious flirt.” James stated taking a seat to the right on Arron and next to Sam while Matthew laughed.

“Schooled even by James! You’re going to need some cold water for that burn!” Matthew said as Arron slightly chuckled as Erik sat down to the left of her while Matthew sat down next to him.

“By the way I don’t believe we caught your name, even though you know each of us.” James stated as they all looked at her as she realized that just now.

“Oh, my name’s Arron.” Arron said pointing to herself only to blink when James held out his hand to her.

“It’s a pleasure to finally know your name.” He said as Arron shook the offered hand.

“Yeah?” she asked as Matthew piped up.

“Yeah that’s a nice name~” he said as Arron smiled she felt comfortable around these five men. It was as if she could relax and not be on edge around them due to what she was… or maybe it was just their incubus aura’s that let her be calm around them… regardless she was happy to feel at ease, she’s been needing this for a long time. As they got their food on their plates one thing had Arron curious as she finished filling her plate she looked up.

“Uh, E-excuse me.” Arron said as they all looked at her at once making her gulp but continue. “I want to thank you for the food but I still know what happened to make you all come here. I don't completely get it.” she said as they all seemed to go quiet for a moment.

“Well… how do we explain….” Matthew said scratching his head while Sam just growled.

“We were attacked we came here to heal. What’s so difficult to not GET!?” Sam snapped as Arron just rolled her eyes.

“Now you’re just being rude Sam.” Erik stated as Sam just glared across the table.

“I’m just saying! how is that so difficult to understand?” Sam snapped as Arron just sighed.

“I meant what specifically happened.” She stated as James spoke up.

“Well... you see we’ve been traveling for quite some time now just recently we came into town when we were jumped by this band of… misfits” James explained as Arron raked through her brain wondering what kind of “Misfits” James meant before he continued.

“So, in order to escape and heal we came here or shelter. Again we apologize for the mess…” James finished as Arron waved her hand dismissing the apology.

“Dude it’s cool, you had to get to safety and not to mention you cleaned the blood and also made me a nice dinner. If anything it’s fine.” Arron said as James nodded happy she wasn’t to upset about it.

“So you’re all better now?” Arron asked as they all nodded.

“Yup all thanks to you.” Matthew stated as Arron nodded. She wasn’t that ignorant on how some demons obtain energy. She knew incubi can get energy just from any type of contact even touching someone’s hand would be enough.

“Well at least I could help “ Arron stated with a smile as the boys returned the smile before James spoke up.

“Is there anything else you wish to know?” he asked as Arron thought for a moment before it hit her.

“Well what do you all plan to do now?” Arron asked as they all stopped and thought for a moment.

“Yeah, what are we gonna do now James?” Matthew asked as James folded him arms.

“That’s a good question. We just got here and surely we’d be hunted again if we left.” James stated as the guys started to talk amongst themselves while it became apparent to Arron these men needed shelter for more than one night. Arron folded her hands together in thought as she went over what could happen if she did let them stay and what could happen if she didn’t…

Arron looked them over but saw Damien was looking at her in a hopeful surprise as if he was asking if she was really going to let them stay. Besides if they tried to attack her or her sister that would be here soon she could take them. Then again they didn’t seem to even want to hurt her. They even needed a safe haven to train and recover from their attackers… Arron thought to how she never truly had such a thing and sighed to herself and nodded making Damien smile brightly before speaking the next nine words that would change her life forever.

“You know, you can stay here if you’d like.” Arron stated as they all looked at her in utter shock and surprise everything went still as Arron fiddled a bit with her now tight gloves a little nervous at her own words but continued.

“You all seem to need a place to stay ya know? A-and well this is a pretty big house with enough room and all. So uhhh… I wanna help you guys.” Arron explained as they looked at one another then back to the brunette.

“But if you do stay I have only two conditions for you all to follow.”

“Yes?” James asked sounding slightly excited at what Arron was offering them.

“The first is that you can’t use your powers or deliberately do something that might harm me, my sister, or any other guest that comes over. Well save for enemies but I’m sure you get the drift.” Arron said as they all nodded.

“That’s reasonable enough.” Damien who was on the other end of the table said as Arron nodded then stated the next condition.

“Second is that you have to help me with any errands around the house. This place is huge and so uhh… yeah” They all nodded in agreement well… all except for a certain green eyed demon.

“That is a generous offer miss. Are you sure that would be ok? We don’t wish to burden you any more than we already have.” James said as Arron nodded.

“It’s cool as long as you all follow the conditions your welcome to stay here and/or train as long as you want.” Arron said as Erik smiled happily

“A wonderful idea! We’ll live here and train while helping you with the house! Servants for the lovely princess~” Erik said as Arron blinked before looking away.

“Uhh I never said anything about you all being servants bu-“ before she could finish Sam slammed a fist on the table.

“What!? Are you serious!?” he snapped as he glared Arron’s way as Matthew flinched.

“Shhh be quiet Sam! I haven’t slept in a bed for days!” Matthew said as Arron rose an eyebrow wondering just how long these guys have been traveling… Eh no big deal. They seemed ok with staying well, except for Sam but it wasn’t like they were prisoners or something. They are here of their own free will and they can leave whenever they pleased.

“Grr… fine! But we’re not staying here forever! Only until we beat up that group of punks!” Sam snapped as James nodded in agreement.

“I think that is a reasonable time limit for our stay.” James confirmed as Matthew fist pumped.

“Yeah this’ll be awesome! “ Matthew said before Erik looked over to Arron with a suggestive look.

“Also beautiful if you need a bed fellow…” Erik winked over to Arron as she grimaced and second thought her decision.

_‘Maybe I should make him sleep in the garden…’_ Arron thought to herself as Damien chuckled while James got onto Erik. “Well what are we waiting for!? Let’s celebrate and dig in!” Matthew said as he started to chow down as Sam grinned.

“Finally! I’m starving!” Sam stated before stuffing his face to where he and Matthew looked like chipmunks Arron chuckled at the sight while James glared over.

“Really you two?! You’re both acting like pigs!” James stated as Arron gulped as she realized she eats like that sometimes before thinking about that then looking to the two before holding in her laughter with her hands

“Oh let them have a little freedom James. It’s not like we’ve eaten recently either. I’m sure they’re both starving.” Erik stated as the two younger brothers in question had a mess all over their faces as they ate happily filling their empty bellies. Arron couldn’t take it she’s never seen anything like this and it was to entertaining and started to laugh. She couldn’t help it the two were so so…

“Is something funny?” Matthew asked with his cheeks stuffed and a small noodle hanging out as Sam also looked over

“What are you laughing at?” Sam asked with a full mouth as Arron tried to control her outburst with light chuckles as she answered.

“It’s just you guys are so funny! I’ve never met a bunch like you guys~” Aron said with a genuine smile as the two’s faces went pink as they swallowed the food in their mouths.

“Sh-shut up! We’re not funny! We’re hungry!” Sam snapped as Arron just smiled.

“Whatever you say man.” Arron said as Sam just went back to his food as Matthew smiled at here.

“Well we’re glad we made you laugh!” he said while grabbing a napkin and cleaning his face while Sam glared over.

“Shut up Matthew!” he snapped pointing a fork at his brother as Arron just ate her food enjoying the flavor.

“See James? It’s entertainment for her!” Erik said as James just rubbed her temples before he started to eat as well it was nice as they ate and chatted about random topics and joked around here and there. But soon enough they were disturbed by an abrupt outburst on Arron’s phone that made them all turn to her as she looked down at her pocket her phone was in and stood up.

“Um e-excuse me.” Arron said while picking it up and leaving the room.

“Sup?” Arron asked only to glare at the phone when she heard weeping on the other end. It was whiny, annoying, and high pitched and only one person had that stupid cry.

"What the hell do you want mom?” Arron growled as a loud sniffle was heard before a sigh.

“I-I just wanted to apologize, first my new boyfriend dumped me, then you left with me being while I was an abusive drunk! I’m so so sorry!” Laura said as Arron growled her mother was never sorry she just wanted to get rid of the guilt and apologizing seems to do the trick for her. Arron however didn’t need this. “Well apology not accepted you made me and my sister miserable for 18 years! I won’t hear this anymore!” Arron snapped as she was about to hit the end button when her mother stopped her.

“BUT I ALREADY HAVE A HOUSE PARTY PLANNED FOR YOU THIS SATURDAY!!!” Her mother stated as Arron froze. “W-what?”

“Oh phew- I thought you hung up already~. Anyway yes I invited the board members of the company to come to your place this Saturday so you could host a house party ~ you know to celebrate the new house. You may be a half demon but you can still run this company and have a lot of money!” Laura cheered as Arron grimaced and rubbed her forehead in annoyance it was Thursday so that meant she only had a day and a half to prepare before Saturday night.

“That’s impossible I can’t arrange a party in two days’ time.” Arron said as her mom sighed.

“I already made the arrangements for the guests I can’t just call them up and say ‘oops made a mistake. My eldest hates people coming over and doesn’t want your company!' It’s rude!” Laura pointed out.

“But right on the mark.” Arron grumbled before she heard her mother’s alarm clock go off on the other end.

“Whoops took up too much time it’s now ten! I gotta go honey! Work ya know?” Laura said before hanging up as Arron just shoved the phone in her pocket not feeling in the mood to chit chat with the boys anymore. What she had to do now was focus on arranging this damn party… When she walked back the boys immediately noticed the violent vibes coming off her as she angrily took her seat and ate her food as calm as possible.

“Whoa. Are you ok?” Matthew asked only to be answered with a deadly glare making him shut his mouth.

“Her mother dropped a party that Arron didn’t want on her and she has to have the house ready by this Saturday.” Damien stated as Matthew smiled

“Oh that’s it? Why don’t we help! That’s we are here for right?” Matthew suggested as Arron blinked in surprise.

“I don’t see why not.” James placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I can think of a few reasons why we shouldn’t.” Sam piped up only to feel a few small things bounce off his head and roll down his person.

“What the?” Sam looked down to see he had peas flung at him.

“Hey what’s the big idea pipsqueak!?” Sam snapped pointing over to Matthew as the younger one glared.

“That wasn’t me!” Matthew stated before another forkful of peas silently hit Sam in the side of the head again making their heads snap over to a grinning Arron with a forkful of peas.

“Why not tell me… is this one of those reasons?” Arron asked as she readied her fork again as Sam just playfully glared and slowly scooped up some mashed potatoes trying to be intimidating.

“You better back off Arron.” Sam slowly said as Aron just stood her ground with a look that just said “try me”. But before an all-out food fight could occur between the two and most likely Matthew who was getting ready himself by slowly scooping some mac and cheese James stepped in.

“Don’t even think about it. We have a mansion to clean up tomorrow and we don’t need a messy dining room to worry about tonight.” James snapped as Arron sighed defeated as Sam groaned annoyed he couldn’t get the girl who started it back while he shoved the potatoes into his mouth while Matthew just shrugged and ate his own ammo.

Soon the six finished dinner and happily started to clean up with full bellies and all ready to hit it. As Arron placed the last dirty dish away in the sink she let out a yawn.

“Hmm tired my princess?” Erik asked as he set some of the left overs in the fridge as Arron nodded rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah been a long day… Oh before I forget there are a few guest bed rooms on the opposite end of the master bedrooms. You are welcome to any of them.“ Arron explained as Erik nodded.

“Yes we found them while we were on the hunt for the master bedroom. They will do quite nicely for us.” Erik said with a smile as Arron nodded.

“Awesome dude… _*yawwwnnn*_ …” Arron covered her mouth as small tears came up from the heavy yawn.

“You should get some sleep. We can take care of the rest.” James said as he turned on the water to start cleaning the dishes.

“You sure? I can stay up a bit longer if you need any mo-“

“Just go to bed already!” Sam snapped as he entered the kitchen with Matthew with the rest of the leftovers as Arron smiled and nodded. “Alright good night you guys.” Arron said leaving the kitchen to head to the bedroom as Erik watched her go with a sly smile on his face.

“Erik. No.” James said as Erik looked over to his older brother. “What? I wasn’t going to do anything.” Erik said as Damien sighed.

“Yes he was.” Damien stated as Erik shushed him.

As Arron entered her room she didn’t miss a beat and took off her shirt, belt, and gloves before letting herself just fall onto her bed with a wave of exhaustion. It’s been a while since she had fresh energy so she knew she couldn’t stay awake for long as she cuddled into the blankets and turned out the lamp quickly falling asleep under the silky soft covers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things may be a tad bit the exact same here and there from the game but It goes it's own direction soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Valerie appears!!!!

Once morning came around Arron stayed curled up under the covers ignoring the annoying sunlight that tried to make her get up. She wanted to stay in the bed for… another hour or so~ that’d be nice.

“Well if you want to miss breakfast it would be~.” Damien said as he slowly entered her room as she popped her head out of her blanket burrito and look at him.

“Must you tempt me with tasty food?” Arron asked as Damien chuckled as he stepped aside letting the scent of breakfast leak in making Arron’s stomach growl as she glared down at it.

“If you’re like Sam and Matthew then yes. I suppose I must.” he stated as Arron just groaned and let her face hit the pillow before peering out to the side to see it was nine am.

“…alright. But I gotta change so uhhh…”

“I understand I’ll see you downstairs.” Damien said as he left and made his way to the kitchen but stopped at the lobby when he heard the front door being knocked on. Damien blinked and went over to the door, when he opened it he felt like he stopped breathing then and there. Before him stood a girl slightly shorter than Matthew in a red blouse, white pants, and a large white messenger bag hanging on her shoulder. Her grayish silver hair, with a streak of red in the bangs was evenly cut and reached her middle back. She blinked up at him with her bright sky blue eyes in confusion.

“Uhhhmmm… who are you? Where is my sister?” She asked in slight concern snapping Damien out of his daze.

“O-oh, Arron is upstairs getting dressed for breakfast. You must be Valerie. She thought you weren’t going to be here until Monday.” Damien stated as Valerie gently gripped onto her now noticeable suitcase tighter.

“Alright… but who are you? My sister doesn't know any guys." Valerie stated _'Especially attractive as you. Is Arron pranking me?'_ Damien heard Valerie think making him slightly blush.

"Oh I'm Damien. Arron is allowing me and my brothers stay here for a while. Oh please don't just stay outside this is your home. You don't need to be invited in by me." Damien said stepping aside as Valerie blinked at his words.

_'Brothers? Arron is letting them stay? Did she eat something that makes demons loopy? I should read this up in grandpas books.'_ Valerie thought in awe as she walked into the house glancing around for her older sister.

"Two of my brothers are preparing breakfast right now and are about done. So you can go and take a seat if you want at the table." Damien explained making Valerie smile.

"Thank you Damien. But how did you convin-"

"VALERIE!!!!" A giant blur suddenly tackled Valerie out of Damien’s line of sight making him blink and turn to see Arron enveloping Valerie in a choking hug while rubbing her face into the top of the youngers head.

"Hehe. Hello Arron i missed you too." Valerie said as she reached up from the mess of limbs and stroked her sisters head making the older smile and squeeze even more.

"Now Arron can we pause everything so you can explain to me what strangers are doing here?" Valerie asked making Arron freeze and let her sister go and look over to see the other four came to see what the commotion was about while Valerie glanced over each one curiously before back at Arron.

"Ok this is a new record for you Arron. Cause i know for a fact you aren't the type to let five total strangers stay in close quarters of you willingly let alone live with you." Valerie stated as Arron just gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ah, you must be Valerie. If you would like we can explain this over breakfast." James said motioning to the dining room where everything was already set up for everyone to eat. An hour or two later once everything was explained and the seven were done eating Valerie was able to understand the situation.

"I must say you two have been pretty calm finding out we are demons. Such brave and beautiful sisters." Erik stated as Valerie flinched and gave a nervous glance to Arron knowing full well Arron didn't like flirts much. Nut to her surprise Arron seemed calm.

"Well that's because Valerie studies to be a witch since for a human she has the gift of magic." Arron stated making everyone look at her for a moment.

"Well that's new." Sam stated.

"Yeah however my training is now on hold since grandfather died. You see he was a warlock and due to that magic runs in our family. Arron here can do a bit but was never truly interested as i was but she and I found the demon world quite interesting. I even have items in my messenger bag here to help me cast spells." Valerie explained but Damien knew it wasn't entirely true about Arron.

_'We are half-sisters Damien... She isn't a half demon.'_ Arron thought as Damien listened in before looking to Valerie in relief at the fact the younger doesn't have the curse of being a demon.

"Anyway. Now that our mother set up this party we better start cleaning up the house. So what’s the plan?" Valerie asked looking to Arron as she scratched her head.

"Well we don't want anyone wandering up the stairs but we should at least clean them up so they look nice. If anything i think we should focus on the ground floor, the outside front, and the garden in the back. We can clean the upper floors another time" Arron stated as the brothers nodded in agreement.

"That's sounds good enough. Now then let's split the jobs among us since there are seven of us at least two people will do the same chores." James stated as the boys agreed on what things they will do. Since the kitchen didn't needed to be tended to since cooking wasn't needed to be done until tomorrow morning Matthew decided to work with Erik to clean up the dining room while James said he can do the garden himself.

"Well then I'll work on the lobby with Damien then. That ok?" Valerie said as Arron shrugged.

"Sure guess that leaves me and Sam with the front yard." Arron said while Sam was already halfway through the lobby.

"Alright then, we have our chores let's get everything done!" James said as the others went to their designated rooms. On their way to their room Damien and Valerie grabbed some dusters and mops for the lobby from a nearby closet.

"So we dust first them mop?" Valerie asked while they entered the lobby. Damien nodded as he set the mops to the side and Valerie held a duster to Damien.

"I must say thank you guys though. Arron never really had this many people nice to her at once... nor have I honestly heh." Valerie said giving Damien a smile as he gave a sad smile back and gently wrapped his hand around the duster and brushing his fingers against hers.

"Because she's a half demon. Correct?" Damien stated as Valerie's eyes went big.

"H-how did you-?" "I can read minds. It's an ability i was born with." Damien explained as Valerie sighed.

"Yes, that and the fact people think we are evil due to me reading about demons and witchcraft. And our mother isn't the best person either. So people tend to stay away from us." Valerie’s explained as Damien frowned knowing full well the feeling of being shunned for just existing.

"I see... It must have been hard." Damien stated as Valerie nodded as she slowly slipped her smaller hands away from his warm touch.

"Yeah if we didn't have each other i think we would have lost it long ago." Valerie stated as she started her way up the staircase as Damien followed on the other side so they can start from the bottom top. The two worked their way up quickly and easily. By the time they reached the top a thought hit Valerie.

"Oh yeah by the way I know you guys told me everything what happened yesterday. But knowing Arron, she didn’t happen throw your two brothers out a window for what they did, did she?” Valerie asked with a slight giggle as Damien chuckled and shook his head.

“No no. she didn’t do that. But she did think of it. Even thought of making Erik sleep in the garden.” Damien stated making Valerie laugh before she saw a few hanging photos of her and her sister.

"Oh, we should put these somewhere else for the party. Arron has had pictures stolen before at our moms place and is slightly paranoid of strangers around loose photos like these." Valerie said as she took them down and placed them on a nearby table as Damien peeked over her shoulder curiously to see many photos of the two girls as children. Arron was messy from apparently playing in the forest in most of them but had a large grin in all of them while Valerie was clean and usually holding a large book of magic but had a smile no less. Though one photo had the two completely drenched and covered in mud as they both seemed to be laughing in the rain.

Damien smiled at this despite the sad thought Valerie had about their former home. However one mischievous thought popped up as she looked over at the railing. Damien blinked in surprise and looked at the steep staircase railing himself.

"But what if you get hurt?" Damien asked as Valerie smiled at him in response.

"It'll be fine. Me and Arron did this a lot as kids and it's been forever." Valerie stated as she remembered Damien’s power and started letting her mind wander to how much fun it'll be hoping it'll convince him.

Damien then sighed softly before giving her a small smirk and nodding. Valerie’s' smile grew wider as she took one side of the rails while Damien took the opposite end.

"Alright. Ready?" Valerie asked as Damien looked over with a nod as they both slid down the railings pretty fast with Valerie laughing happily with Damien laughing with her until he noticed the end.

"GAhhh! Valerie watch out!" Damien said as Valerie opened her eyes and realized she forgot the break part and when the two reached the end and stumbled off and ran right into one another causing them to lose balance and land onto the floor with Valerie on the floor and Damen straddling on top of her.

The two were frozen in place not knowing what to say and do as they just stared at one another for a minute with slightly pink tinted cheeks. Before Valerie started burst in a fit of giggles at the seemingly intimate position the two ended up in from innocent fun while Damien started to laugh along with her at how right that thought was.

Damien rolled off her as they stayed on the floor holding their stomachs as the two were engulfed with joy.

"You were right thought that was fun." Damien said looking back over to Valerie as the two locked eyes still giggling. Soon their laughs slowly died down as their smiles remained along with the happiness in their eyes. Almost as if the two could be like this all day and not complain. However Valerie saw what seemed to be yearning in his eyes as well as his happiness.

"If you two are done flirting there is still mopping to be done. You don't want to be chewed out by James." Erik called from the dining room archway as the two snapped out of their happy daze and looked over at the grinning demon as the two sat up quickly to see Matthew watching as well with his own grin.

"Uuuhhh. * ** _Ahem_** * Right." Damien said as he stood up and held a hand out for Valerie to help her up while a chuckling Erik and Matthew went back to their own chores.

"Hehe guess they heard us laughing and came to see what was going on huh?" Valerie said as she accepted the hand held out for her.

"haha yeah. Come on we should finish up now." Damien said as Valerie nodded and they continued cleaning.

Arron however was having a much different experience then Valerie. As soon as she came outside and glanced around she immediately saw something was different. Arron then noticed that Sam was doing slow tai chi movements while all the weeds were already pulled from the sidewalk, the lamps were wiped down, and the small stairs that leads up to the door were swept up.

"Uhhh..." Arron blinked knowing it wasn't like this when she got here yesterday and she looked back to see Sam not paying mind to her presence. "Hey, Sam did you get all this done already?"

Sam opened one eye to see Arron slightly walking backwards to see he even somehow managed to clean the windows in the extremely short time it took for her to come outside.

"Huh, oh yeah. I got it all done no worries." Sam stated as he closed his eyes and continued.

"But how? Is there some type of magic spell to get things done in an instant?" Arron asked knowing that even she couldn't do things this fast with her own demon side.

"Nah, as you probably know each of us have an ability. Mine is extreme speed and strength." Sam explained as Arron just blinked.

"Huh. Cool, remind me not to challenge you to a race." Arron said making Sam grin and look at her.

"And what if i don't use my ability? Will you challenge me then?" Sam said making Arron chuckle.

"Yeah right like you won't cheat once i start winning." Arron stated crossing her arms in a playful manner while Sam stopped his slow movements and stood up.

"Heh think you even got a chance? If I’m correct i still have a score to settle with you about the whole flinging food at me incident last night." Sam stated with a smug grin as Arron grinned herself.

_'Oh yeah he still thinks I’m fully human. Well let’s give him a bit of a surprise._ ' Arron thought as she glanced around the yard.

"So you want to have a small race to get even huh? Alright the yard is pretty big we can go from one end to the other? First one to touch the opposite hedge wins?" Arron said as Sam nodded.

"You’re on." Sam stated as the two went to the far left side of the yard and faced the right side.

"Alright the only rule is that you can't use your abilities to get the advantage. Anything else is fair game." Arron stated as Sam nodded in agreement.

"Got it. Ready?" Sam said as the two looked at one another before looking ahead once more.

"GO!!!"

Arron grinned she said Sam couldn't use HIS abilities she didn't say anything about using magic herself to give herself a bit of a boost to start with. So once they started she was already ahead with Sam taken slightly aback. Even with his normal speed Sam was pretty fast so Arron was not that far ahead as they ran across the yard.

However she didn't notice how far so once she was about to touch the hedge she felt herself being pulled back by her shirt and spun around into Sam’s hold as he took a few more steps and touched the hedge first holding Arron’s back against his front as he laughed in triumph.

"Nice try Arron but this is my win!" Sam said only to be met with silence. Sam looked down to see Arron slightly tense.

"H-hey now you did say anything was fair right?" Sam said in defense hoping she wasn’t to mad.

"I did but i may have needed to make a second rule.... about watching where your grabbing." Arron said as Sam rose an eye brow.

"What are you-?" Sam cut himself off as he slight felt the area his hand was holding Arron and froze in place. Sam slowly and cautiously looked down to see that his worst fear was correct. He was pretty much groping Arrons breast with his entire hand.

"S-shit!!!! I'm so sorry!" Sam said immediately letting go of Arron and jumping a foot away from her as she just sighed with a very red face.

"It's fine I know it was an accident. Besides you were only trying to win and not paying attention to where your hand was." Arron said as Sam let out a sigh of relief. He was glad he wasn't getting hit again.

"No problem." Sam said while Arron looked around.

"Well our chore is done already thanks to you... so what else should we do? Help the others?" Arron asked as Sam thought about it for a moment.

"Nah I'm pretty sure they got it." Sam said as Arron thought for a moment. As far as she knew Sam and her were the only ones done while the others were still working.

"Well there's Tv and i got some video games." Arron stated as Sam rose an eyebrow.

"TV huh? Why not." Sam stated as the two made their way back inside however when they opened the front door they heard a loud squeal of terror and Valerie falling backwards onto her butt and back crawling away.

"Valerie!?" A chorus of voices called as the five who heard it came running to see what was wrong.

"Valerie what happened!?" Arron asked as Valerie blinked in shock.

"I was dusting when this white fluffy.... THING jumped out at me!" Valerie stated as everyone blinked and then heard a high pitch laugh of delight. The party of six turned their heads to the white squirrel doll thing Matthew made skittering over to them.

"AHHHUUUUGHHH!!!! THAT THING AGAIN!!!!" Matthew shouted as he jumped away from the doll. Valerie quickly got up and went over to hide behind Arron who looked down at her with a smile.

"It's fine he relatively harmless. The knife is pretty much plastic if anything it will just poke you." Arron said as she crouched down holding a hand out for it.

"I assume you made him Matthew? That is your handiwork." Erik said as Matthew nodded.

"Yeah. I made him for Arron as an apology gift. Plus i wanted to make her something cute but... it came out like that." Matthew said as the doll ran up to Arron happily. "

But he is cute." Arron stated picking up the doll and placing it on her shoulder. "Aren't you Simon Tabby?" Arron asked as the doll giggled and poked her cheek with his knife.

"SIMON!? YOU NAMED IT!?" Matthew screamed as the others ignored him.

"I'm sorry he spooked you Valerie I'm sure he was just saying hi." Arron stated as Valerie got closer to the doll and hesitantly petted its head making it squeak happily.

"Are you alright?" Damien asked Valerie with a concerned look as she looked over to him and smiled.

"Yeah just got a bit spooked by Simon here." Valerie stated and gasped in surprise when Simon jumped onto her shoulder.

"Hehe but he is pretty cute. What a lovely gift Matthew. Thank you for making it for Arron." Valerie said as she scratched it's ears. Matthew sighed in defeat but was happy the two sisters loved his creepy creation.

"Geez you girls got weird tastes." Sam stated as the two just shrugged.

"Eh after letting five demons stay in our house are you really that surprised?" Arron asked making Sam ponder for a second before nodding.

"Yeah that's true. Anyway me and Arron are already done and will be available if anyone else needs help in the meantime we are going to watch some TV and maybe do some video games." Sam stated as Arron nodded and the two left the lobby for the living room.

"Huh, well we better hurry and finish! The sooner we finish the better!" Valerie stated as the four nodded and continued their work.

.

That night Valerie couldn't sleep and sat up in her bed at the sound of Arron's door opening and closing. Valerie sighed and crept out of her bed in her long white spagetti staps silk nightgown. When she opened her door she peeked down the hallway she saw Arron's fluffy tail slip around the corner and followed.

When she reached the top of the staircase she saw her sister in demon form at the bottom.

"Going for a nightly hunt in the forest?" Valerie asked in a loud whisper making Arron's ears perk up and her head turned to her sister.

"Yeah I should be back before sunrise." Arron said as her blood red eyes glittered in the dark.

"Alright Arron be careful and good luck." Valerie said as Arron nodded and turned away to go through the back door and into the woods. Valerie didn't feel tired though and walked the same way as she exited the house to see Arron's form disappear into the forest and proceeded her way to the gazebo.

It was a lovely night to Valerie as the half-moon shined down from the night sky and the gentle late spring breeze caressed her face. Valerie sat on the gazebo bench and felt herself relax in the cool night air before going over the events in her head.

She was now living in a safe place with five nice young men and her loving sister and away from their abusive mother. However their beloved grandfather, her teacher, her father figure, has passed away not even a week ago. Would he be even ok with Arron and Valerie letting them stay? She knew Arron was taking this out her own way with her hunt but Valerie looked down at her bare feet before her gaze turned watery.

"Grandpa..." She choked out before burying her face into her hands as she started to sob into the night.

"Valerie?" A soft voice asked making Valerie look up in surprise to see a shirtless Damien looking at her with a worried look. Valerie just sniffled in response as Damien sighed knowing what was the matter and took a seat next to her.

"Would you like a hug?" Damien asked as Valerie looked over to see his stretched out arms and nodded. She scooted closer to him and leaned into the hug. The two wrapping their arms around one another as Valerie wept at the loss of her grandfather while Damien rubbed her back while stroking her head to comfort her whispering words of comfort in order to calm her down a bit. Soon her sobs turned into small hiccups as she calmed down.

"Thank you..." Valerie said as Damien hummed in response still stroking her head gently. The two could have pulled apart from the hug now that Valerie has calmed down but they didn't want to and stayed close together.

Meanwhile Arron felt the events take her over like a wave. She felt angry, upset, and slightly happy. Upset her caring grandfather had to pass, upset, she couldn't do anything even if she wanted to. Happy that she and Valerie and a safe place to be, happy she was able to help five friendly demons in need. Angry at herself for being happy, angry for not being strong enough.

This however affected her hunting skills immensely as she tried to hunt and catch many animals but she was extremely sloppy tonight and unable to catch anything meaning no energy for her. That was bad since Arron was pretty low on energy and she knew if this continued she would start to get bad headaches again and get more aggresive than usual.

"Ugh.... Fucking hell I need something...." Arron stated to herself as she looked down at her claws seeing they were a tad bit dull and sighed to herself before heading to her favorite stone to sharpen her claws. As she scratched the flat stone she sniffed the air for any fresh prey nearby, even a field mouse or gopher would be just enough to sustain herself for just a tad bit longer. Arron sighed when done shapening and laid on her back as she thought about when she would completely full on energy again and not constantly running on a small amount. Hell now and then she is able to catch a deer and get a lovely amount of energy. But they don't show up often so Arron will have to deal with what she has for now and there was a good way to make them reveal themselves.

Arron took a breath.

Valerie and Damien stayed close when they heard a loud raoring like wolf howl from the forest making them pull apart and turned their heads in the same direction of the howl.

"Oh, dear..." Valerie sighed knowing that Arron did that when she was having trouble hunting.

"If i may ask what kind of demon is Arron exactly?" Damien asked as Valerie blinked in slight surprise.

"Oh. A wolf demon." Valerie stated with a slight smile. "Be careful not to call her a dog she takes offence to that haha."

"But that doesn't stop you from teasing her now and then does it?" Damien asked with a raised eyebrow making Valerie giggle and shake her head.

"Nope." She giggle as the two laughed a bit before silence overtook them. After a moment though Valerie spoke up.

"Hey Damien..." Valerie started as Damien looked over and nodded.

"If you want to know I don't mind telling you about myself." Damien said as Valerie blinked before she remembered his mind reading.

"Oh right. I forgot your mind reading... But yes I’d like to know more about yourself, what are your parents like? Your life in the demon world. Oh and how you came to be in the human world! Ugh! so many things!" Valerie said as she got excited with each word making Damien chuckle.

"Oh sorry! got carried away." Valerie said with a blush as Damien just smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"No need to be sorry your curious it's fine. In all honesty I'm also curious about you." Damien stated making Valerie feel her face go a bit redder.

“How about this we take turns? We know a bit about you and your sister but you two don’t know much about us so you can start.” Damien said as Valerie smiled with a nod.

“Alright then… What kind of lives did you have in the demon world?” Valerie asked making Damien grimace at the question before coming up with an answer.

“Well it was a bit different for the each of us since we were each raised differently one way or another. James was the favored by our father since he was the oldest so he had every privilege available to him but he was forced to study and train every day that we sometimes didn’t see him for weeks at a time. Erik was also being trained by his mother to be a proper incubus but it wasn’t as intense or as strict as James’ so we saw him much more often. Sam was the rebel out of us and would spend time with the common demons or help those in need just to make our father angry. Matthew probably had it the most easy out of us since he wasn’t given as strict of training as the other three but he spent time comforting his mother who was upset a lot. I however…” Damien trailed off looking away as the horrid memories flashed through his mind. Valerie didn’t need a degree to have an idea on what his life was like.

“Hey, You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Valerie said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as he looked over to her.

“…No I already told you this much might as well tell you the rest.” Damien stated before taking a breath.

“I... was treated pretty much like a slave by my father and the other servants, my brothers were there for me and and tried their best to protect me from the worst of it but due to my… circumstances I was treated poorly despite my brothers’ best efforts…” Damien trailed off as he looked down at his hands.

“…I’m so sorry. Me and my sister were treated pretty poorly ourselves. Arron protected me from the physical abuse and took moms’ drunken beatings herself while mom would try to put me down constantly about just about everything I do… But even though Arron kept me away from the beatings that didn’t mean mom didn’t do other things such as refuse to buy food and have us go hungry when we were younger. Our grandfather could only do so much since CPS wasn’t able to find any evidence of abuse due to Arron’s ability and our Mom keeping the house just clean enough for a quick sweep in case they showed up. However Arron pretty much stepped up and taught herself how to cook and lied about her age to get a job so we wouldn’t go hungry again. But was shortly fired after mom found out and ratted her out." Valerie said as Damien listened carefully.

"I see... It must have been hard for you two as well." Damien said as Valerie nodded.

"Yeah we have each other and make sure we are both ok. We are each other’s support if one or the other left we would fall apart then and there." Valerie said with a fond smile.

"I see... Alright my question where are your fathers if you don't mind me asking?" Damien asked as Valerie thought for a moment.

"Hmmm.... Well for Arron's father is supposedly alive from what i know. Mom left him without notice as soon as she found out he was a demon and didn't want to associate with them. However she later found out she was pregnant with Arron but shortly after she met my dad. He was a pretty nice guy and kept mom stable until he died in a car crash when I was four and Arron was five. From what I know some sixteen wheeler rammed into him and made his car go flying off the road and he died on impact. However Arron’s' father didn't take kindly to our mom leaving him out of nowhere and suddenly running off with another man cause when he finally found her he saw she was already pregnant with me and assumed Arron was the other mans as well... Arron's father out of spite of my mother and her hatred for demons placed on me what could be called a curse of sorts giving me an abundance of demon magic to the point I could be considered one. This is the reason most my natural hair color is a greyish sliver except the slash of red that was supposed to be my entire hair color." Valerie explained running her hand through her hair as Damien blinked.

"Huh... What about Arron’s dad though.... do you hate him for it?" Damien asked as Valerie blinked before shaking her head.

"Huh? No not at all if anything he saved me. Grandpa told me and Arron that what her father did save me since before the curse i had a very fragile condition and an extremely weak heartbeat. The doctors said there was a 90% chance i was going to either be still born or die shortly after birth. But after the curse the doctors were shocked to find out my heartbeat became very strong and my condition immediately stabilized to where my chances of death drastically dropped to a 1% and i love having magic honestly." Valerie explained while Damien smiled at the fact an act meant to be cruel saved her life and gave him the chance to meet her. Valerie let out a yawn though letting them both know it was getting late.

"It seems it's about time we head back to sleep. Come on." Damien said standing up and holding out a hand for her that she happily accepted and the two made their way to the house.

"May i ask one more question?" Valerie asked while Damien nodded in response.

"What was your mother like?" Damien froze for a second before humming in thought trying not to picture the horrible things that happened to his mother.

"She was a beautiful and strong succubus who went through so much. She was loving to me and would comfort me when I needed it. She could also read minds like me but hadn't the time to ever teach me since our father would want her.... 'company' most of the time. But she endured as much as she could until the end of her life." Damien breathed out remembering how she would hold him and stroke his hair soothingly when they had the chance to spend time together even after what happened he still loved his mother. The two made it to the lobby when Valerie spoke up again. "I'm sorry. She sounds like an amazing woman." Valerie stated squeezing Damien’s hand as he looked down to meet Valerie's light blue gaze in surprise before smiling.

"She was." Damien said squeezing her hand in turn as the two stayed like that for a moment before reluctantly letting go. "Anyway goodnight Damien and thank you." Valerie said before making her way to her side of the stair case.

"Goodnight Valerie. And I'm always here if you need me." He said as she looked back and smiled.

"I'll do the same for you too Damien." She stated before heading up the stairs and off the her room while Damien made his own way while his head was full of thoughts about Valerie and her lovely smile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sister's nicknames  
> James calls Arron: Miss. And calls Valerie: Madam.  
> Erik calls Arron: Princess. and Valerie: Duchess.
> 
> Unlike the game the mansion here has an extremely large forest for Arron to roam around in that surrounds the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from good to bad in an instant

Hours later Arron came back and felt extremely frustrated at the fact she wasn't able to get no fresh energy and was pretty tired. Arron hated to do this but she needed some energy and her extra supply was EXTREMLY low last time she checked plus she didn't want to wait. So wasting no time she went into first floor bathroom and took off her shirt and held out her left arm and sighed.

"Well better than nothing." Arron stated before she opened her mouth and let her sharp wolf canines chomp down onto her arm, drawing a good amount of blood that Arron drank up immediately getting as much as she could before needing to bite down on a different area drawing more blood out of herself that she lapped up eagerly.

However Arron knew that this was merely recycling and this can only be done so many times before she will absolutely need to get fresh energy. Licking up the last drops of blood of her now healed up wounds she felt her body relaxing a bit due to the small amount of energy that it was being fed.

With a sigh she left the bathroom and looked at a nearby clock to see it was almost four thirty with a sigh she looked at the stairs but didn't want to drag herself up the stairs so she went to the living room and grabbed a soft pillow and laid down on the couch falling asleep almost instantly. Luckily it was a dreamless sleep with no nightmares so Arron was thankful for that.

"hehehehehehahaha!!!" A laugh however made her snap open her eyes to Simon grinning at her mere inches away from her face as she just blinked sleepily and slowly looked over to see that it was now early morning but she still felt tired.

"Ugh... not now Simon..." Arron said turning away from the doll who seemed to lose interest quickly and skittered away to who knows where however going back to sleep wasn't an option as she heard footsteps approaching. Annoyed Arron started to fake sleep hoping that whoever it was took the hint. She could tell whoever it was saw her since the footsteps stopped suddenly as in midstep.

"What the hell? Why is she sleeping here instead of her room?" the voice Arron identified as Sam asked himself as he approached her. Arron kept up the sleeping act and even made her body slump. Arron became a master at playing dead after years of practice in case she needed it so it was pretty easy.

"Geez... Well breakfast hasn't even started yet so...." Sam said to himself as she felt him slowly move to pick her up Arron inwardly flinched as he carefully picked her up as if afraid he'll hurt her. Next thing she knew she was being carefully carried bridal style as she was fake sleeping while praying that-

"Huh what are you doing Sam?"

 _'FUUUUUCCCCCKKK its Damien!!!!'_ Arron thought in a panic.

"Arron?"

'DOUBLE FUCK!!!! VALERIE!!!!’ Arron screamed in her head as _Sam_ looked back and forth at the two.

"Oh hey, I found her crashed on the couch for some reason and taking her to her bed." Sam asked as Damien had a raised eyebrow at Arron's thoughts but nodded as he heard her mental explanation and begging not to blow her cover.

"Alright then.” Damien said as Sam continued his way to Arron’s room while Valerie watched curiously.

"For someone who seems a bit intimidating he's pretty sweet." Valerie said with a smile before she and Damien went down the stairs to find something to do until breakfast.

Sam slowly entered her room and gently placed her down on the bed before covering her with the blanket.

"I'll come back when breakfast is ready... Geez do you have to look so cute sleeping?" Sam asked more to himself as Arron fought a blush coming on as she groaned a bit and rolled to face away from him. With a sigh he quietly left the room and shut the door. When the door clicked Arron sat strait up and looked at the door while clutching her blanket. HER!? CUTE!?

"I'm not cute... I'm cool. Valerie is the cute one." Arron grumbled and sighed as she laid down on her back and stared up at the ceiling but was grateful she was able to get a few extra zs... If she was able to sleep at least. Arron felt her body was on fire where Sam touched her so gently the only other people who have ever done so were her sister and grandpa. However to have someone unrelated to her and the opposite sex no less...

"Ugh...." Arron groaned and snatched her pillow to cling to as she tried to sleep but then it hit her what today was. The party.

"UGH!" Arron groaned and knew she had to get dressed up.... what a bitch. Knowing that she knew she wasn't going back to sleep and she just got out of bed to make sure everything was ready.

When she came down to the lobby she could already smell the bacon and eggs cooking and drooled a bit. What can she say? She was a food girl!

"Oh, good morning Arron." Matthew greeted happily as she gave him a smile and nod.

"Hey Matthew, seen Valerie?" Arron asked making Matthew shrug.

"Not exactly. Last I know she was holding a case of sorts and heading into the living room.” Matthew said pointing to the living room archway.

"Oh, she's sewing then." Arron stated making Matthew blinked.

"Sewing?" He asked as Arron nodded

"Yeah she can make plushies of sorts. She made a replica of me and her one time and gave me her plushy while she kept hers." Arron explained as the two walked into the living room to see Valerie had a space on the floor with her plushy material out and Damien sitting with her as she was cutting pure white fabric in what looked to be a cat shape. Damien watched in awe with each snip and measurement.

"Hey Valerie what are you making this time?" Arron asked leaning over the work area.

"I'm making plushies as thank you gifts for the boys. They have been very kind to us so I thought we could repay them. So i asked what each boy would want and I started with Damien since a pure white kitten plushy is pretty easy to make." Valerie explained without looking up from her work.

"Oh? And what did the other boys ask for?" Arron asked.

"Well, Matthew here wanted a blue bird, Erik wanted a fox, James said he didn't care what it was so I'm making him a ferret, And Sam said anything that isn't to cutesy so I think... A nice...dog..." Valerie trailed off drawing the attention of the three. Something was off Valerie could feel it... not only that she felt herself fading away.

"Valerie?" Damien asked as she swayed a bit in place before her body went limp.

"Grab her!" Arron shouted as Damien did so as Valerie fell forward and almost stabbed herself with her scissors. Arron and Matthew ran over to Valerie's side and laid her still body out on the floor.

"Another one?" Arron asked as the two looked over to her for answers while Damen could read her mind her jumbled thoughts made it hard to sort it out.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked as Arron sighed.

"Well the magic Valerie has granted her an ability with future like dreams. While they aren't usually accurate they show events that can happen in a similar way or may happen exactly the way she sees it. Hopefully what she dreams of isn't terrible." Arron said as the three looked down at Valerie as she dreamed.

Valerie opened her eyes and looked around curiously she was in the lobby at night time and it seemed like she was in the dress she chose for the house party. She felt tired from the party most likely but also relieved it was over. The last guest was leaving and everyone was starting to clean up.

However befote she coul start helping a sudden pain in her torso made let out a loud painful scream drawing the attention of the boys and Arron.

"VALERIE!!" Arron screamed in terror as Valerie looked down to see a large kitchen knife budging out of her stomach.

"Wh-WHAAAAAAGGHHHHH!!!!!" Valerie was cut off when the blade was pulled up cutting her stomach open and having her blood spill out onto the lobby floor before the blade was pulled out of her body and she fell forward onto her knees holding her gut as blood spilled through her fingers.

"BWAAAAHAHAHAHA!!!! Finally found you pretty boys!!! AWWW Seems like this little bitch already bit the dust! Mmmmm too bad I really wanted to take you all out!!! AWWWW WELL Who is up next!?" A medium gravelly voice cried out in joy as Valerie coughed up blood before collapsing on the floor completely.

While Valerie had her dream the three waited for her to wake up as Arron grabbed some rope from the closet since Valerie is known to hurt herself from time to time during these events.

"How long do they last?" Matthew asked as Arron shrugged.

"When she falls out like this? About thirty minutes despite the dream being pretty short most the time. But they can come to her while she is sleeping to." Arron explained as she carefully watched Valerie for any changes in her form.

The three watched in worry as they watched soon enough though Valerie started to squirm and her brows furrow as she started to shake her head.

"It's a bad one. She is trying to wake herself up." Arron stated quickly in an urgent tone.

"Get ready you two we may have to restrain her.” Arron sated as the two nodded and watched as her head shake faster and faster until Arron grabbed her to make it stop while forsaking the rope.

"Damien hold her right here! Matthew get her legs if she starts kicking!" Arron ordered as Damien and Matthew quickly took their places and Damien held Valerie who was now groaning before letting out an ear piercing scream and having her whole body thrashing with her trying to claw at her stomach.

Arron however was on top of it and pinned her arms to the floor while Matthew held her legs as her body kept struggling.

"What's going on!?" Sam called out as he ran in with James and Erik.

"No time to explain!" Arron called back over Valerie’s continuous screaming as her body started to arch and struggle against her captors. However an arm slipped from Arron's grasp and she gave her a nice hard punch. Arron growled in annoyance and held firm on the other arm while Sam rushed to hold onto Valerie's other arm and held it down with ease.

"I can help her in her dream!" Erik stated as he rushed over making Arron shake her head.

"Don't! If it's bad we need to know what she is seeing right now so we can avoid it!" Arron stated as Erik looked over at her before reluctantly nodding. Not long after Valerie started to calm down before snapping her eyes open with a gasp and felt herself being restrained making her struggle a bit. However quickly taking in her surroundings she saw she was now awake as she calmed herself down.

"I-i-i-i-I'm fully awake now you guys... You can let go." Valerie stated hoarsely as everyone slowly let go of her as she stayed on the floor still catching her breath before she noticed James holding a glass of water out to her. Valerie sat up with Arron’s help and gently took the glass from the eldest incubus.

"Thank you James." Valerie croaked before drinking up her glass while Arron kept a hand on the small of her back.

"Valerie.... What did you see?" Arron asked while Damien's eyes widened at Valerie's thoughts. Valerie's next words made the room still.

"My murder." That one line made the room grow cold as Valerie continued on.

"It was after the house party ended we were watching the last of the guests go. When I felt a sudden pain in my gut. I looked down to see our largest kitchen knife had been thrusted into my back and was buldging out of my stomach. They pulled out and I was bleeding out but while i was doing that I heard someone’s voice... A man’s voice who seemed to be mocking you guys." Valerie explained as Arron listened to every detail.

"A man’s voice what did he say?" Erik asked.

"That he finally found you guys and taunting you guys about my death and whos next." Valerie explained as the boys each looked at one another before getting serious.

"Did he call us anything in particular?" James asked as Valerie nodded.

"'pretty boys'? If I'm correct." Valerie replied making the boys tense up.

"So he is going to find us soon." Damien stated as Arron helped Valerie stand up.

"'He'? As i the man who attacked you five?" Arron asked as they all nodded in unison.

"Yeah. His name is Malix... So that means we have two major events coming one we absolutely have to avoid while the other we might not be able to..." Matthew stated as the seven nodded and Arron took the charge.

"The party is tonight at 8 and should end about midnight. Since it's seven in the morning now we have less then seventeen hours at least before Valerie's future murder. We are going to go full on lockdown as of now. I'll check around for blind spots someone could hide in this mansion that will include your rooms so if there is anything you don't want me to see hide it before i get there since I’ll sweep the first floor first. Matthew I want you to hide every knife we have in the kitchen once you guys are done cooking." Arron started as Sam stepped up.

"Let me help you search as well." Sam said as Arron nodded.

"Ok once the house has been sweeped we will put ourselves in certain places to watch out for suspicious behavior of any guests. Valerie will stay in the lobby and have at least one of us accompanying her for the entire party. No one leaves her alone for any reason." Arron stated as the five nodded in agreement.

"Once me and Erik are done with breakfast we will cover the outside front and garden so you and Sam can focus entirely on the house." James stated making Arron nod.

"That's great thank you." She stated as Damien stepped up next to Valerie.

"I'll stay with Valerie then. Are you alright with that?" Damien asked Valerie as she nodded with a small smile at everyone’s efforts to protect her.

"Alright let’s continue our day." James said as the seven broke apart for prep work before breakfast.

"So where do we start?" Sam asked Arron as she thought for a second before nodding.

"We should start in places that will be blind spots in the lobby such as the dining room, kitchen, living room, and parts of the lobby that may be out of sight. I can draw up a small map that way we can cover said bind spots." Arron said as she went to Valerie's sewing box and got out a clipboard with some paper that is normally used to draw plushy designs.

"Alright. I'm going to go stand on the lobby balcony and you walk around to places i may not be able to see you for now ok? I know that under the balcony is a blind spot but we need the less obvious ones." Arron explained as she started up the stairs.

"Got it." Sam said as he stood in the middle of the room and waited for the signal to start. He watched as she got ready to start sketching and gave him a thumbs up and he looked around and started hiding in places that could be blind spots while Arron directed him as she sketched the layout. Fairly simple as Arron changed certain positions to see where to position herself and the brothers for the party so that every major blind spot was visible.

Once the two finished up the lobby James poked his head in from the dining room archway.

"Hey you two breakfast is ready." He stated making the two nod.

"Alright just finishing up this part." Arron stated as she marked another spot on her map of the lobby.

"So your sister has a future sight of sorts?" Sam asked while Arron nodded.

"In a way they are more like warnings of events that may or will come to pass. We have come to find that they can happen anytime anywhere. The problem is that the event times are usually unclear so we are lucky Valerie could tell when her murder was going to take place. now all we need to do is to prevent it." Arron explained as she finished up.

"Are you able to do that as well?" Sam asked as Arron thought about it for a moment.

"Ehhhh mine aren't normally as vivid but unlike Valerie I rarely get them. Hell my last vision happened when i was like... 14? I think?" Arron explained as she set the clipboard down on a nearby stand and made her way to the dining room with Sam behind her and they both took their seats while Valerie entered with Damien.

Breakfast was quiet and fast as everyone knew they had a time limit that they absolutely had to meet as the threat of death loomed over their heads. Once done everyone went to do their tasks to make the house as safe as possible for the party.

Arron and Sam continued to scope the inside and made sure to keep any closets and their rooms locked since Arron knew where her grandfather kept the keys to each and every door and was grateful that each key was labeled.

"So do you know anyone who would want to kill your sister? Or be stupid enough to do so in front of witnesses?" Sam asked as they checked each of the boys room doors to make sure they locked properly.

"I have one idea: my mom. But she can't be that stupid. Our grandfather was the CEO of a very famous toy company that is pretty much a family company that is said to be passed down to either me and my sister. It's no secret I have no interest in the position and Valerie has considered it but I'm not sure about her final answer. Since the answer is unclear one of the higher ups in the company who wants to take it for themselves might be a suspect as well and mom said she invited a LOT of them." Arron explained as Sam glared.

"So this is most likely about money?" Sam stated as Arron nodded.

"Trust me I'm disgusted as you about the reasoning but humans have killed for less and i find it absolutely ridiculous." Arron stated as they checked Valerie's door.

"Yeah it is." Sam agreed as Arron nodded to herself after confirming the lock working properly.

"Thank you though for your help." Arron said with a smile while Sam just blinked before glancing away.

"No problem. Beside this is important. If we don't do this there is a chance your sister will be killed." Sam stated as Arron nodded.

"Exactly and if it was just me and her she most likely wouldn't have had a chance. So thank you for helping." Arron explained as Sam smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We will help protect her and we will also protect you Arron. So if you need help come to me got it?" Sam said in a firm but caring matter making Arron blink at the kind words.

"...Thank you... But once you find out something you may change your mind about me..." Arron said gently moving his hand off her shoulder before walking away to check everyone else's progress leaving Sam there in slight confusion.

"Change my mind?" Sam asked himself as he watched Arron walk away.

Meanwhile since Valerie didn't feel like sewing anymore she decided to help Matthew in the kitchen with Damien. Valerie tried to remain calm since this wasn't the first death omen she received and avoided but it was the first one that was on purpose. It was no freak accident of sorts, no, this was a murder an entirely different ball game for her.

"It'll be fine we are here." Damien comforted as Valerie blinked over to him as they came into the kitchen to see Matthew slicing up strawberries and placing them into a nearby bowl.

"Hi Matthew need help in here?" Valerie asked as Matthew blinked but smiled in response.

"Oh, sure I'd love it if you two could help me out. I'm going to make a large batch of strawberry cupcakes these strawberries here are going to be the top pieces." Matthew explained as Valerie smiled.

"Well you better hide those from Arron she loves strawberry cakes and will eat it all if allowed. And ohhhh boy if she caught whiff of a strawberry or, god forbid, CHERRY cheese cake she'll be hovering by the kitchen entryway waiting for a piece. But unlike her i can control myself... as long as i lick the spoon." Valerie stated making the two chuckle.

"Hahaha well, I'll keep that in mind." Matthew laughed out.

"Anyway if you want to help can you start by making the batter for the cupcakes? I put the ingredients and some directions on the counter over there." Matthew explained pointing to the opposite counter that had a string of ingredients and a small recipe note.

"Wooaahhhh so we are making it out of scratch? I've only had those add egg and water like mixes so this will be cool!" Valerie said in and excited tone.

 _'A good memory before death.'_ A dark thought whispered making her calm down a bit.

"Don't think like that." Damien said as Valerie looked over at his worried expression before giving him a small smile.

"I'll try Damien." Valerie said before the two got to work with mixing the ingredients and pouring them into the cupcake tins to bake with Matthew joining in after he was done preparing the top pieces and icing. There was a bit of a mess but otherwise they came out just fine. Soon they had a few dozen fresh cupcakes that just needed to cool off before decorating. The three looked at their work, happy they came out well.

"There we go, enough cupcakes for everyone." Valerie stated happily looking over to the two boys as they blinked at her face.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Valerie asked as Damien gave her an amused smile and slowly reached up to her face as she just tilted her head to his hand having him gently brush his hand against her cheek to wipe of some flour that got there somehow.

"You got some flour on you." Damien stated as Matthew stood on the side watching the exchange with a sly grin but stayed silent as his little brother gentle whipped off Valerie's face with the two blushing at each other.

"Hey Valerie I heard you were in-"

Arron's voice made everyone freeze as she came in to see the sweet scene.

"What's going on here?" Arron asked in a slightly peeved tone. Letting all know she didnt lie what she was seeing much.

"O-oh Valerie just had some flour on her face and Damien was getting it off for her." Matthew explained as Arron just hummed and shrugged it off and was about to continue when her eyes locked onto the pink undecorated cupcakes.

".....I better be getting at least three of those." Arron stated making the tense atmosphere diminish as the three started to laugh with Arron grinning.

"Anyway Arron did you need something?" Valerie asked still giggling.

"Nah i was just checking up on you. We got everything set up and the posts for everyone to be during the party. But i mainly came in here to let you guys know that all room and closet doors are locked along with the windows until it's time to get dressed for the party and will be relocked until the party ends." Arron explained as she showed the giant key chain.

"Alright thanks Arron." Valerie said as Arron nodded and left the kitchen.

"Sooooo you two going to continue having your little moment and want me to leave ooooorrrr...?" Matthew teased making their faces go bright pink once more at the suggestion.

"N-no it's not like that!" Valerie said in an embarrased tone while Damien stayed silent in his own embarrassment. It is true he has gotten close to her in the extremly short time of knowing her and Arron but....

"A-anyway now that the cupcakes seemed to have cooled off a bit lets decorate them ok?" Valerie said with a nervous laugh as she quickly turned to check the cupcake temperature while Matthew just kept his grin and nudged Damien with his elbow teasingly while Damien just chuckled and pushed him away.

Afterwards the hours ticked by to the already dreaded party and the boys got ready to take their positions. Matthew was stationed by the front door, Erik was by the dining room archway that had a clear view of the living room entrance, James had the lobby balcony, Sam was to roam the lobby in case they see something the others could not amongst the crowd, and finally Damien was to stay with Valerie the entire time of the party.

Valerie got ready in her room and gazed at her long sleeved black dress that stopped just past her knees it had nice frills and was different from the white one she planned on using. She couldn't look at it right now and sighed at the danger she was in while she put on a gold chain necklace with a large needle sharp dog like canine hanging off it.

The canine was a baby tooth Arron gave her as a good luck charm when they were younger. It may seem gross to some but wearing it made Valerie feel safe and in this situation she needed this.

A knock at the door made Valerie turn and go to answer it as she slipped on black two inch block heel shoes. Nothing to fancy but nice enough so she wouldn't fall over herself.

"Yes?" Valerie asked through the door.

"It's Arron. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, you better be wearing that dress i got you and not that tux of yours." Valerie teased as she opened the door with a grin but froze at the sight of Arron. Unlike her regular tux she wore to things like this she wore a red dress that also stopped at her knees and showed Arron’s true hourglass figure and nice hips that was all hidden from the baggy clothing she normally wore. The dress wasn't low cut but had short sleeves that just covered her shoulders. Her necklace was a black choker with a red stone placed in the middle and her shoes were also black but had no heels and had an ankle strap.

Arron’s face was bright red as she took out the key to Valerie's room while looking away.

"I-If your done staring let's get going so i can lock up." Arron said as Valerie smiled and petted Arron’s head.

"You look beautiful Arron. Red is definitely your color." Valerie said as she walked out of her room as Arron noticed the fang and groaned.

"You still got that thing?" Arron asked in a slightly grossed out tone as she locked up Valerie’s room before tucking the key onto the top frame of her door.

"Well it's lucky. Plus you gave it to me meaning i can keep it if i want to." Valerie stated sticking her tonge out at Arron who returned the gesture. The two made ther way to the lobby but Arron stopped at the corner while Valerie went on ahead. Arron felt... exposed in a way cause of the dress, she picked it so she can move more freely but i felt lke she was flaunting herself in a way and being a dishoner to herself for doiing so.

"Arron?" Valerie called from the stair case as Arron hugged herself a bit as her face flushed not only will total strangers see her this way but the boys would as well...

"It'll be fine. I'm here aren't I?" Valerie asked coming up and taking Arron's hand reminding Arron why she choose this dress and took a breath stregthening her resolve and walked out of the shadows and into the boys line of sight.

While Sam knew Arron was smaller then her clothing let on due to the accident while they were racing he would have never guessed that she had such a fine hourglass figure with natrually swaying hips as she walked down the stairs with a blushing face while he felt a blush of his own come on.

Be it any other time and all any of the group could think was how well dressed one another was. However this was not any other time.

"Well the time is almost here. Everyone remember your positions?" Arron asked trying not to panic from her embarrassment as the others nodded.

"Yes we are all ready." James said as they all got serious when the doorbell rung and Valerie and Arron went to the lobby center to greet the incoming guests while Matthew went to open the door.

When he did Arron and Valerie tensed up to see their mother strut in the mansion as if she owned the place. Her hair was straightened out with gold hoop earrings while her dress was sleeveless and showed a lot of breast making Arron sniff in disgust at how immoral the dress was it even had slits that ran all the way up her legs and sides as if someone didn't even sew on the dress completely and left it hanging by a thread that will pop off any second and leave the grown woman nude.

"My my what handsome servants. You two are lucky that they have been considered property as well. Mind if i take one or two home with me~?" Laura asked in a sultry manor eyeing up James making him clear his throat in annoyance.

"I assume your Laura Anderson the mother of the two ladies who now own this establishment?" James asked as Laura nodded in response.

"Unfortunately. I probably would have done much better without them. I'm so sorry you got landed with these brats. Must be hard not having proper company unlike my beastly eldest and clumsy yougest." Laura stated making all the boys look at the grown woman in shock while Arron just glared and stepped in front of her sister protectively as their mother came closer to them.

"So how are you two tonight? The CEO position isn't going to be taken over by some stranger of our family business so I'm sure one of you will take over. Even a beast like you can run it easily." Laura sneered staring Arron in the eye as Arron met her gaze dead on.

"Oh no mother. We will not be taking the position. Nor will we support you in the slightest in any way after this night." Arron stated firmly as her mother just glared and was about to say something else until the doorbell rang again and she snapped her mouth shut and stalked away to snatch a cupcake from the table set out for them in the lobby.

Soon enough everyone was in their positions while the paired up ones walked around and spoke with the executives and watched for strange behavior of any of the guests. But as the night went on nothing out of the ordinary seemed to have happened. However Laura seemed to have wandered into the living room and started up some ballroom like music for people to dance to as Arron just blinked unimpressed as her mother made this a dance party. But all of a sudden she noticed she couldn't see Valerie through the many dancing pairs.

"Sam. Where is Valerie and Damien!?" Arron stated as Sam looked around as well only to see he also couldn't see them through the dancing pairs. the two looked at each other before jogging halfway up the stairs as calmly as possible and scanned the crowd quickly.

"Oh. There she is in the middle." Sam said pointing over to the center where Arron looked over to see Valerie was alright and with Damien except there were a bit too close.... and dancing.

"Whoaaa hey no, no, no! Too close!" Arron stated as she went back down the stairs with Sam following and gently grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Hey they are just dancing. Why not let them have a bit of fun?" Sam asked as Arron looked between the crowd to catch glimpses of Damien and Valerie smiling while dancing nice and slow to the song.

"I-I'm not sure..." Arron said as she watched Valerie blush with a smile making her heart lurch at the sight. Was she losing her sister? Right after her grandfather?

"....Want to dance?" Sam asked out of the blue making Arron blink and have her head snap over to him as he just waited for her answer.

"Wait your asking me?" Arron asked pointing to herself as Sam looked around sarcastically.

"Well I don't see anyone else right now." Sam stated before grinning her way making her face go red.

"I-it's a nice gesture but i can't dance and might step on your toes or something due to my big feet." Arron said kicking the ground a bit. Sam chuckled and gently took her hand.

"It'll be fine. Come on." Sam said gently pulling her to him and laid a hand on her waist and one in her hand as she took his shoulder with her free hand and Sam started to lead her through the lobby in a simple dance she could follow with ease.

"So you know how to dance?" Arron asked making Sam grin.

"Yeah, me and my brothers were taught a few things. Dancing was one of them unfortunatly." Sam grumbled making Arron let out a small laugh. "Well I only ever did mock dances with Valerie with usually ending in us play fiighting or just jumping up and down like idiots one way or another." Arron chuckled out while looking down their feet to make sure she wasn't going to hurt Sam.

"Arron." Sam said gently taking her chin and lifting her gaze up to his.

"You're doing just fine. Trust me I've been made to dance with far worse partners." Arron let out another laugh and the two kept their slow steps up while the rest of everyone seemed to have disappeared from existence as they spun around in their simple dance. Sam’s grip slightly tightened and pulled Arron slightly closer to him as she blushed along with him at how close they were.

However when Sam gently twirled her away and pulled her back something caught her eyes and she turned her head to see Valerie and Damien once again only closer and as if they were leaning in for a-

"No!" Arron cried out as she rushed out of Sam’s hold and to her sister quickly putting a hand between them just before their lips touched.

"Ahem!" Arron snapped making the two gasp and quickly pull apart from each other.

"Dancing is one thing you two. Kissing is another..." Arron stated as she sighed before glancing back at Sam who seemed a bit hurt at the sudden interruption of their own dance before giving him an apologetic look in return before sighing again.

"I'll be her escort the rest of the night Damien. Thank you for watching her till now." Arron said as she took Valerie's hand and lead her away from the two incubi and outside the dancing crowd while Valerie stayed quiet the whole way. When Arron sat her down in a chair set aside she stood by her with crossed arms.

"Arron, it's fine really. He wasn't doing anything wrong." Valerie said but Arron stayed silent.

The two stayed put keeping an eye out while the night went on. Valerie knew about Arron’s feelings on this and wishes she could find some way to make her see that finding someone she likes doesn't mean that she will leave Arron for good "Well that didn't go very well...

" Sam said walking up next to Damien who just hummed in disappointment.

"I know you wanted to do the same at one point in your own dance." Damien stated making Sam jump before looking away with a pink face.

"Well i thought about it. But i don't think to was going to act on it... Anyway we got way off track. We were supposed to be seeing if we could find anyone who could be Valerie's potential murderer. Please tell me you picked up some odd thoughts." Sam asked as the two made their way through the crowd.

"A few that were jealous of Valerie and Arron being in line for the CEO position but no thoughts on murder." Damien said as Sam just groaned before the two went back to scouting again.

The hours ticked by though and no one could find anything. Arron was growing more frustrated witch was bad since she was already mad and Arron looked ready to snap at anyone. After the last guest all the boys looked around while Arron stayed with Valerie in the lobby as they waited for any news of anyone.

However no one could find anything while Arron and Valerie stayed by the cupcake table where they were facing all entryways of the lobby. Valerie tried to keep herself calm but her hands were visibly shaking however each boy came back with nothing. No busted locks, no leftover guests, nothing out of place.

Just nothing.

"Ok.... well are we sure everyone checked everywhere?" Arron asked as they all nodded making her let out a shaky sigh and start walking forward with Valerie behind her to the center while the boys started to turn away to start cleaning up when Damien’s head snapped over quickly to the table.

"BEHIND US!" Everyone turned to see someone dart of from underneath the table with a knife at the ready.

Everything happened in an instant as Arron grabbed Valerie's wrist and pulled her back making Valerie close her eyes in fear as she prepared herself for impact only to hear a snarling cry of pain and feel blood splash onto her before she hit the ground. Valerie winced at the hard landing but opened her eyes in confusion of no pain but they instantly widened in shock to see Arron with a knife deep in her gut as blood ran down from the wound and a bit from the corners of her mouth.

"ARRON!" Sam shouted out as everyone looked over to see her mother holding the knife with a terrified look on her face as she shakily looked up at Arron who was glaring down at her.

With glowing blood red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look me in the eyes and tell me Mika doesn't have prophetic dreams. I mean come on she had future like dreams in both seduce me 1 and nearly all the routes (There werent any in Eriks route) in seduce me 2.
> 
> Next chapter we see Arron’s demon form and ability!
> 
> Will add my own artwork of the sisters soon!!! I'll even do one showing Arron in both human form and Demon form.
> 
> Arron Funfact: unlike normal demons Arron does not need a glamour spell to be in her human form.
> 
> Valerie funfact: Valerie can do the full pole dance routine that is shown in the first end credits of the anime highschool DXD. (Imagine Arron's shock when she saw her sister doing such a dance!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in the process of drawing the sisters in a little skit... i'd say... 20% will take a bit due to how much time i get for working on them.

_**3 years earlier.** _

Arron and Valerie were in the kitchen one night going through the fridge and pantry to see what they could make up for dinner. It seemed like a normal night that one evening even Laura took her medication and was pretty calm that night. Heck she was REALLY calm that night to the point of calm silence from her as she watched some drama on the tv.

Arron opened the fridge for the third time as she reached in and pulled out a jug of apple juice.

"Hey Valerie, I'm going to steal your cup for a second ok?" Arron stated as Valerie shrugged as she looked at some hamburger helper boxes in thought.

"Yeah sure." Valerie replied as Arron picked up the empty cup that had cat pawprints all over it and poured her drink.

"Hey, what do you think? Cheese burger? Or lasagna?" Valerie asked as Arron turned to look over the two boxes held out curiously. Meanwhile as the two looked over their dinner options they didn't notice their mother walking in the kitchen to grab herself something.

"Excuse me, trying to get a snack!" Laura said in a light tone as Arron glanced over but moved out of the way of the older woman but didn't pay much mind to her as she decided on lasagna helper for that night.

"Choose your canned veggie Valerie. I'll get things out for this." Arron said making Valerie smile and turn back to the pantry to pick a can. Arron got the things they needed out as Laura left the room with a large bag of chips making Arron roll her eyes but didn't think to much on it. A moment after everything was prepped Arron went to take a drink of her apple juice.

Valerie just made her choice and was reaching for canned corn when a sudden chocked out gasp was heard with a loud clatter and something smashing against the floor. Valerie quickly turned to see Arron on the ground hacking and gagging on something and her cup broken with the remaining apple juice all over the floor.

"Oh my god!" Valerie cried out as she rushed over to her shaking sister who seemed to be struggling to breath at the moment.

"Arron, did Valerie take her medicine finally?" Laura said in a sing song voice as she walked in the kitchen entrance not seeing the two just yet due to the counter being in the way. Arron's eyes widened as she gritted her teeth while her body was rejecting whatever the hell their mother put in the drink and that alone told Arron what she drank was deadly.

After a second more of hacking Arron started to throw up what little contents her stomach held as Laura came around to see that Arron was the one poisoned while Valerie was holding back her hair and keeping a large bowl in front of Arron.

"Wha-what?" Laura stuttered with her eyes wide before smirking at the sight.

"Well... least we can have the more troublesome one out of the picture." Laura said as she pulled out a stool and sat down watching Arron writhe and gag while throwing up some more before looking up once more with a glare before collapsing on her side with one more raspy gasp before she stopped breathing.

"A-Arron!?" Valerie cried out in terror as she clung to Arron's side in worry. Laura however only giggle and took out a small packet and walked over to Valerie before snatching a fistfull of her silver locks.

"NN!" Valerie hissed out between clenched teeth before her face was pulled up. Valerie's eyes widened as she clamped her mouth shut at the sight of the packet. "Come on now sweetie open your mouth." Laura growled looking down at Valerie not noticing Arron has stopped holding her breath and was sitting up already. Her body was still a bit weak from getting rid of the poison however she was still strong enough to stop this.

"Valer-GAH!!!" Laura was then tackled to the floor by Arron and gasped in surprise when she saw Arron holding her leg just below the knee.

"What!? H-How!?" Laura asked as she looked up at her daughter in horror at the sight of her enraged blood red eyes.

"I will only warn you once mother. But try to kill Valerie again and i will kill you myself. Consider this a message." Arron said before her hand clenched around the area of the leg she was holding resulting in a sickening crack that echoed throughout the house.

Then it was followed by brief silence as Laura took a moment to register the sudden pain before screaming loudly at the intense pain of having her leg broken. Valerie only sat there in shock at how Arron could do that so easily as if she was crushing a cracker in her hand.

"This was nothing mom... And I won't hold back if you try this again. This is my first and FINAL warning..." Arron snarled dropping her leg before looking to Valerie.

"Get this all cleaned up then pour something slippery on the floor and the bottle looking as if it's been dropped. I'll call for an ambulance in the meantime." Arron said as she stalked away to grab a phone as Valerie did as she was told ignoring her mother's gasps and cries of pain.

**_Present day_ **

The air was still the boys watched in horror at the scene but while Valerie was calm but she was still worried for her sister.

Arron however didn't care anymore and let out a demonic voice.

"I'm pretty sure I warned you what would happen if you ever tried to kill Valerie again." Her voice made four of the five boys eyes widen in surprise but the next thing made everyone gasp in shock as Arron raised a hand letting her human nails turn into claws and quickly slashed across her mother’s torso causing deep slashes across her chest and gut. Laura screamed and held her wounds and she fell to the floor letting more blood splattered across the lobby floor as Arron growled and let her demon self-come out.

A long brown bushy wolf tail brushed the floor as Arron stood tall showing off her bright red eyes and matching demon taint markings and let her wolf ears that rested on the top of her head flatten and she bore her large canines as she reached for the knife in her gut. While most of her taint was hidden by the dress the most obvious of them were under her eyes, the taint came down in two giant stripes that stopped mid cheek under each eye looking like bloody tears.

"Wait if her mother is human...." James started making it dawn on everyone what she really was.

"Yeah, I'm a half demon. One with a pretty uncommon ability." Arron said as she ripped the knife out and tossed it to the side before wiping her bloody hand on her dress.

"I can heal extremely fast with enough energy. The stab wound just now? Gone. That's why she was targeting Valerie. Not only would I be the top suspect since she lives with me. But with my arrest everything here be handed to her and the CEO position would be hers as well and she'd be set for life.... Why the hell is this not even a surprise?" Arron asked rubbing her temple in frustration.

"A...as if it's about money..." Laura gasped out making Arron stop and look down.

"What?"

"I-I won't be the only one in despair.... i know i can't kill you but taking away everything you care about.... That might finally show you just how much you've destroyed my own life..... I should have never have had you..." Laura gasped out getting weaker and weaker from blood loss. Everyone listened while Arron just watched her with uncaring eyes.

"I see..." Arron stated before snatching her mothers throat and squeezing making the dark haired woman choke and weakly try to pry off Arron's hand. Despite how easy it could have been to kill her Arron wanted her to suffer.

"ARRON!" Valerie cried out making Arron stop and lossen her grip and turned her glowing red eyes to Valerie. "N-not here.... I may hate her as much as you... but I don't want to see you killing her..." Valerie stated as Arron glared over at the woman still struggling in her grip before growling and dropping their mother to the floor and walking away for a moment before coming back with the rope she left out in the living room that morning. Arron quickly started to tie up their mom as the brothers came closer to the two sisters.

"Will you two be alright?" James asked making Arron pause her actions before sighing with a nod.

"Yeah... Yeah I think we will be alright... I'll just take her away into the woods..." Arron said as her mother just glared over at the boys.

"Why do you even care!? She is a monster! An abomination! Something that shouldn't even be alive! The angles would have killed her already if it wasn't for her grandfather!!! She is a filthy HALF DEMON!!!" Laura screeched with her voice raising to different volumes due to her weakened state. Arron stayed silent and still as Damien felt his heart lurch at Arron silently agreeing at the words but her form stayed neutral.

"And so what!?" Sam shouted out to the bleeding woman and had everyone look over to him. "Half demon or not she is one of the kindest people I have ever met. Not only did she take in five injured DEMONS that were total strangers and gave them a safe place to heal and train but she tripled down to have this house on total lockdown for the sake of her beloved sister!!! You have no fucking right to call someone with such a kind heart ANY of those things you fucking bitch!" Sam snarled making Arron look at him in surprise at those words.

"S-sam..." Arron said in surprise while her mother just glared at the green eyed incubus but stayed silent. Without another word Arron shoved a nearby cloth into her mothers mouth and tied her mouth up to keep her from saying anymore and silently picked up her mother and carried her out of the mansion and into the woods.

"How did she stay undetected from Damien though?" Erik finally asked as the other looked to Damien.

"She seemed to have had no thoughts until the attack." Damien stated as everyone sighed before looking to the window to see Arron was halfway to the woods.

"So she was a half demon. That explains the odd scent she had and also why she wasn't as afraid of us as most people would have been." Erik said as the others nodded.

"...Do you all hate her now?" Valerie asked as they all turned to the human sister.

"Hate her?" James asked as Valerie nodded.

"I know half demons aren't exactly... tolerated and I've heard of half demons constantly being targeted and killed because of their impure blood..." Valerie said as they all looked ot her in shock for even asking such a thing.

"I think Sam made our position clear on what we thought of her. We are grateful for her kindness and generosity. We won't just hate her for being half." James said as each of the brothers smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, thank god." Valerie said as she fell to her knees in relief.

"I'm grateful we met you all... may i have i hug from you guys? I really need one right now." Valerie asked holding out her arms as the boys smiled and gave her a loving group hug as she let tears of happiness spill out.

But it seems this night was full of bad luck.

"Awwww what a sickeningly sweet reverse harem we got here~! Didn't take that long to find you little shits in the end though huh?" The exact same voice from Valerie's dream called out as everyone froze for a moment before standing up quickly.

Valerie felt herself stand up and unconsciously reach for her bag but remembered it was a house party and her messenger bag was in her room. Damien stood up with her and pulled her gently behind him and his brothers.

"Don't worry we won't let anyone hurt you." He said as Valerie gave him a smile. "Are you sure you won't? Are you REALLY sure!?" The voice said again as the front doors swung wide open for everyone to see the one who injured the five boys. Valerie knew exactly what he was but never had seen his kind in real life.

Hellsh red skin, bright yellow eyes, white hair with horns, pistol in hand, and thuggish clothing. A devil. He grinned as a female devil came in right behind him looking like she had better places to be. Valerie though knowing the danger of devils knew she would be safe from their magic at least due to the protection on Arron and her along with the mansion so she wasn't completely afraid of this confrontation.

Valerie however fully memorized at least one spell that she could do without reading out of her spell book. A weak lightning attack that can paralyze her enemy long enough to give her a chance to attack or run. Damien heard this thought and smiled knowing that the six weren't in immediate danger from hellborn magic and that Valerie could use a spell to defend herself if she really needed to.

"Why do you all look so surprised? You all didn't think i wouldn't find you, did you?" Malix asked making them all glare and Sam snarl as he started to march over to Malix readying a punch.

"I hoped you would you piece of-!" However before Sam could finish his sentence Malix instantly raised the gun to his face and pulled the trigger.

The gun went off with a loud bang making the other four boys gasp and Valerie scream in shock. Their eyes expecting to see a bullet in Sams head what they saw were the two men staring dumbfounded. Sam uninjured and Malix blinking in confusion.

"Wha... What the fuck!?" Malix said as Sam just stared down at the barrel of the gun in confusion.

"W-what?" Sam silently asked. "A blank?" Valerie asked as Malix pulled the trigger once more only to hear a click this time. Malix growling more pissed kept pulling the trigger only for softer clicks to echo in the lobby. "Why the fuck won't you work!?" Malix snarled as he shook his gun as if trying to unjam it. "This place is protected!" Damien stated figuring what was going on making Malix's eyes go big.

"What did you say, shrimp!?" Malix snarled as Sam backed away into the group slightly shooken up from the near death experience there but otherwise ok. "This place has a seal protecting it from Hell born magic." Damien explained as Valerie smiled and nodded.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" Malix snarled before throwing his gun at Sam who easily dodged th gun having it slid across the floor and into the still fesh splatters and pools of blood making Malix blink as his gun burned away.

"Weeeelllll~! Seems something entertaining just went down. Fucking pity I missed it judging from the knife and blood splatters must have been good~." Malix hummed making Valerie glare and step up to the devil.

"You are pretty cocky for someone who has no magic and is as powerless as a regular human right now!" Valerie stated not wanting to think how Arron was finishing off their mother.

"So do us all a favor and FUCK OFF AND LEAVE THIS HOUSE!!!!" Valerie snarled as everyone was taken aback by Valerie's sudden tone. After a second Malix started laughing in her face.

"BWAHAHAHA!!!! WHOA, Whoa! Who let the bitch out of her cage!? Got some guts though thinking i'll listen to you when I’d rather just rip your pretty little head off." Malix growled and had his hand quickly shoot out to grab her. Valerie however wasn't having it so she did a trick she and Arron saw on tv and taught each other. She ducked and when Malix missed she bounced back up fist first and uppercut Malix right on the chin making him fly back with a roar of pain and confusion.

"I'm in no mood for this right now! I've had a hard enough night!" Valerie snapped as Malix blinked before growling.

"Oooooh, your really asking for it now bitch..." Malix hissed rubbing his chin and baring his teeth. But before he could do anything more the female devil rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"Enough Malix." She said making Malix glare over.

"Since when did you have guts to speak out of place you whore?" Malix snarled as the woman just glared back.

"We both know you've never controlled me. I want them dead just like you but nows not the time." She stated trying to pull Malix away from the group but he stood his ground.

"Fuck off. I know exactly what I'm doing." Malix hissed as Valerie felt a bit out of place in this... Lovers? squabble.

"Do you? Even if you did fight them. It's five against two. We'd never win." The woman pointed out making Malix snarl at her.

"SHUT UP!!!" Malix snapped as the two growled and came nose to nose with each other as if two beasts were in an intimidation match trying to scare the other off.

"LET'S GO MALIX!!! WE ARE WASTING TIME!!!" The woman snapped once more as Malix just grunted and glared at the six. Malix then pointed to James looking as is ready to claw into him.

"Fine... Just wait pretty boys. We'll get you and fuck you up REAL GOOD!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Malix cackled but went silent as he pointed to Valerie.

"And don't think you are safe either! Mm-mm... Step outside I dare you!!!!" Malix left the mansion laughing madly into the night with the woman in tow. Once they were gone Valerie fell to her knees while letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Valerie?" Damien asked in a concern tone as he crouched down next to her.

"I-I'm fine. Just don't get angry like that much..." Valerie explained as she was shaking from the adrenalin rush.

"Come on... Let's get you to bed." Damien said helping her shaking form up the stairs and to her room as she calmed down over the events.

While Damien stayed with her to calm her down the remaining brothers cleaned up and got everything back in order before three called it a night. Sam however saw Arron wasn't back yet and decided to wait for her seeing it's been two hours since she left. Sam needed to make sure she was ok. As time passed it was near five AM when Arron came back. Sam was just watching Simon laying on his lap when she opened the back door. Sam jumped up making Simon fly off with a squeak before looking over to see Arron as well. She was in her human form covered in dirt, blood, and sweat.Not to mention she looked exhausted.

"Arron? What happened?" Sam asked as Arron just sighed and looked at her messed up form.

"I-I ended her life... But I couldn't bring myself to take her energy that could have resulted in a simpler way to get rid of the body... So I had to dig large deep hole in the forest to bury her...." Arron explained looking at her filthy hands before sighing.

"I-i'm going for a shower and bath... Are the others.... gone?" Arron asked with hesitance not looking at Sam.

"No. They just went to bed. We are still here Arron." Sam stated as Arron tense form seemed to lossen up in relief.

"Good..." Arron said and started her way to the bathroom that had both a bath and shower.

"I meant what i said." Sam said as Arron reached the stairs and looked back to him. "...You have a very kind heart Arron and it doesn't matter to me or my brothers if your a half demon or not. We care about you and your sister." Sam stated as Arron gave him a look that seemed as if she has never heard such words before from anyone outside her family. Without a word Arron came down the few steps and up to Sam only stopping when her hung head gently bumped his chest. Sam gave her a smile as her placed his chin on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her figure holding her close not caring for getting a bit dirty himself.

"..." Arron stayed silent while Sam rubbed her back having a feeling she really needed comfort right now. Arron didn't push him away but she soon enough had her arms around him as they stayed in their silent embrace.

"Do you think you'll be ok?" Sam asked as Arron looked up at him. "She was your mom after all."

"...Yeah I'll be fine. Valerie is safe after all... What I'm worried about are the cops hehe." Arron chuckled before sighing and pulling gently away from the embrace

"Now i got you dirty... I'm sorry." Arron said as Sam looked down in the early morning light to see his nice tux have blood and dirt on it.

"Ehh It's no big deal... Are you sure your alright?" Sam asked as Arron shrugged with a small smile.

"Yeah man Valerie is safe. If anything I just need rest and fresh supply of energy soon..." Arron stated as Sam huffed.

"Well if you need anything I'm here I'll help you." Sam stated making Arron chuckle and instead of brushing him off like earlier she gave him a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind... Now if you'll excuse me I’m in desperate need for a bath and sleep." Arron said as she left the lobby to clean up before going to bed with Sam going to bed himself.

.

Arron slept till late noon since no one came to disturb her rest due since everyone knew she needed it right now. So when she woke up she felt well rested and she sat up smelling lunch being made. Arron yawned and sat up letting the blanket falling off her nude form as she stood up and started to get dressed however as soon as she got her panties on and was clipping on her bra her door opened making her freeze in place to see Sam coming in only to freeze himself when he saw her.

The two awkwardly stared at one another as Arron spotted a plate of food in his hand putting two and two together. While Sam noticed she was well toned not too much but obvious enough that she is most likely capable of putting up a pretty good fight.

"I-I'll be-"

"SORRY!!!" Sam shouted snapping out of his daze while slamming the door and seemingly running down the hall. Arron sighed in relief now that he was gone and proceeded getting dressed but felt a bit disappointing as well that he left because...

He took her food with him.

When Arron came into the dining room everyone seemed a bit tense for some reason as she looked them all over and sat next to Valerie who was reading her spell book and seemingly trying to memorize a few powerful defense and offence spells.

"Huh, are you sure you should be reading right now Valerie?" Arron asked knowing her little sisters feelings about her book being around food. Meanwhile Sam awkwardly placed the plate he had earlier in front of her while Damien chuckled knowing full well what happened only to stop when Sam gave him a glare.

"Well I only fully memorized that one spell and if I'm going to be able to defend myself and everyone else like you do I have to get stronger myself. Uppercutting a devil isn't really much in the long run." Valerie said while Arron was in midswallow making her gasp and start choking on her food making Valerie panic and start helping her sister.

"Arron!" The boys shouted as Valerie helped her sister cough up the hunk of fruit that was lodged in her throat. After a second Arron was able to hack it up on the floor and started to take giant gulps of air while coughing.

"Here." Valerie said in a soft tone handing her a glass of water that Arron gently took after she stopped coughing and drank up the water.

"Miss?" James asked as Arron set down the glass as she caught her breath.

"Ok! I'm good that just took me off guard... a devil was here last night?" Arron asked taking her seat again as the others explained in full detail what happened after Arron left. Instead of being upset like they expected she grinned and started to laugh.

"OH man! You used that move!? Sweet! I bet that devil was humiliated he got owned by a witch in training!" Arron stated in a proud tone holding out a fist to Valerie as she smiled and returned the gesture in a fist bump.

"Now that i think about it i pretty sure i saw Sam watching something like that on TV once... boxing i think it was?" Matthew said as Valerie nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah we did watch a lot of pro boxing and wrestling when we were younger since it was one of the few channels we had along a few drama channels we didn't like. We just copied their moves." Valerie stated as Arron chuckled.

"True.... But that aside we now have Malix knowing your location meaning we need to be on our guard until he is dealt with." Arron stated as the others nodded.

"That is true. We will need to train even harder now." James said as Arron hummed in response.

"Yeah devils aren't exactly anything to sneeze at especially since they can just be reborn in hell once they are killed with all their memories still there. Plus I’ve read what hell born magic can do." Arron stated pointing to Valerie's messenger bag making the younger blink and put away her spell book and took out a smaller book.

"Here I think you guys could use this to read more about them so you can know what exactly to focus on when it comes to them." Valerie said holding the booklet out while James accepted the book and flipped through it until he got to the section about devils.

"This is a lot of information we can use. Thank you Madam." James said setting the book down on a nearby stand so it wouldn't get messy from lunch. Once everyone was done they went their separate ways. The boys went to the backyard to train, Valerie went to their grandfathers study to read up on magic, and Arron felt she was running very low on energy and was needing some and after last night recycling wasn't an option right now. With a sigh Arron headed to the kitchen and went to the freezer and reached into the back before she slid open a hidden compartment only to groan at there only being one packet with a pint of blood in it.

"Well... Like I say better than nothing." Arron said to herself as she took it and shut the compartment before filling up a pot of water and setting the packet in it and on the stove and turning it on. Arron waited for a few minutes as she felt her head starting to hurt from running out and growled in frustration as she waited a bit more while struggling with the pain. But once the pot was boiling she happily took it off the hot part of the stove and quickly took out the warm packet and opening the top. As she was drinking her blood Matthew seemed to pick that very moment to walk in.

"Oh hey Arron whatcha got there?" Matthew asked making Arron nearly choke a second time and turn her head to him.

"J-just getting some energy hehe.... uuhhhh..." Arron trailed off awkwardly looking down at her now half full packet while Matthew put two and two together.

"Ohhh, so you need blood for energy?" Matthew asked as Arron nodded glancing away while Matthew opened the fridge and got a few water bottles.

"Well don't mind me. I just came in here to get me and the guys water so we can train for a good while."

"Alright Matthew make sure you guys don't go overboard." Arron stated before she continued to drink the rest of her blood.

"We won't!" Matthew said leaving the kitchen. Arron had to admit she didn't like it when people saw her drinking blood for energy since it made her a bit self conscious. Her mother has shamed her enough about it when she found Arron drinking Valerie's blood one time in their preteens when she was starving for energy and the pain was getting unbearable. Not to mention the fact that drinking blood scares people and all.

Arron sighed once done and threw away the packet making a mental note of ordering another batch later with her grandfathers connections to those who provide the vampires and the few other demons like her with the blood they need.

"This sucks..." Arron stated wiping off a stray trail and licking it off her hand. Afterward she considered training herself but wanted to conserve her regained energy since if she had to fight as well she will need this energy to heal herself if needed since her fast healing required energy depending on the severity. Last nights injury pretty much took a lot and digging the pit to bury her mother took the rest out of her so that blood packet only gave her the energy she lost back with a little extra.

So not a lot.

Arron walked up the stairs and into her grandfathers study to see Valerie sitting in the middle on the floor having a pinkish glow to her as she was whispering to herself in a meditating position. Arron sighed slowly came in and laid on the ground next to Valerie not touching though in order to let Valerie to concentrate on her magic.

The hours passed into dusk and Valerie and Arron were still quiet in the study with Valerie now reading latin texts while Arron went over all the recent events in her head but one stood out in her head from last night.

Valerie and Damien...

"...Valerie." Arron said making her sister hum in response not looking up from her texts.

"...I'm...Sorry... About last night..." Arron said as Valerie just blinked and smiled and petted Arron's head.

"You did what you thought was best... Our mom is hopefully in peace now." Valerie said looking back down at her book making Arron lift her chin from her crossed arms shaking her head.

"No... I mean about... stopping you..." Arron trailed off as Valerie looked at her in surprise.

"I-I don't want to lose you to anyone Valerie be it human or demon. But... I also understand that you are 17 and will be 18 next year. You are already mature enough to be an adult as well... It's just when i think about you with someone i fear you will be to busy with your new life and forget me... I don't plan to let you go so easily but... just try to be slow ok? And where i can't see it for a bit?" Arron said as Valerie stayed still shell shocked that Arron is pretty much saying that it's ok.

"As slow as a turtle." Valerie said as Arron grimaces.

"Snail." Arron corrected before silence overtook them for a moment.

"Oh yeah we are going back to school tomorrow." Valerie state making Arron groan loudly and have her head slam against the floor.

"Don't be like that. You may be eighteen but we still have school. You know I will go regardless since i want to graduate myself and i want you to graduate as well since I want you to at least be able to get a job or something." Valerie explained as Arron stayed in the position she was as Valerie chuckled knowing her sister was just being pouty.

"Besides who will protect me from the bullies?" Valerie asked making Arron groan in defeat before getting up and leaving the room seeing it was now sunset meaning it was almost time for dinner and decided it was her turn to cook since the boys might be to tired to do so.

Arron walked down the stairs to hear that they were still training outside and came out the back door to see them sparring against Sam each one throwing an attack at him making him block and dodge in return. From the looks of each each one was taking a turn to be attacked.

Arron could tell though that they were getting tired from nonstop training and decided to end it there for them.

"Hey guys!" Arron called out making the all stop in surprise at the new presence and turned to face Arron.

"I'm going to take over dinner tonight ok? You all have been going at it for a good while and it seems you all need the rest." Arron stated.

"That is true and besides we don't want to over work Sam here." Erik stated making Sam roll his eyes and fold his arms.

"Oh, come on i can handle more than those pity punches!" Sam stated making Damien give him a blank stare.

"Your mind seems grateful that we stopped." Damien stated making Sam glare over.

"Out of my head!!!" Sam snapped making Arron chuckle while Matthew came up to her.

"Are you sure though? We can make up dinner as well." Matthew said as Arron just grinned.

"Yeah. May not be able to make up 5 star dishes like you all but i can a least make some good dishes that are nice and filling." Arron stated knowing something that would also be healthy for everyone. Chicken and rice with veggies. Valerie's favorite.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you miss We'd love to try your cooking." James said as Arron smiled.

"No problem just get some rest. you guys need it." Arron stated before heading back inside to start cooking while the boys followed and went their separate ways. Meanwhile Valerie was finishing up a passage when she heard the door to the study open.

"Hey, Arron. Did you forget something?" Valerie asked turning the page.

"Oh no I'm not Arron." A soft voice said as Valerie's eyes snapped up to see Damien in the doorway. "Oh! Damien did you need something?" Valerie asked closing her book and setting it to the side. Damien sighed looking away slightly ashamed.

"I came to apologize about last night... I didn't want to make Arron upset with you..." Damien stated making Valerie giggle.

"That's funny Arron apologized just a bit earlier for stepping in. Your fine Damien no harm was done honestly." Valerie stated as Damien hummed before his eyes trailed to her book.

"So you are reading?" Damien asked curiously with a bit of sadness laced in his eyes. Valerie smiled and patted the spot next to her for Damien to sit down. He obediently did so and watched as Valerie opened the book.

"Yes. I'm studying magic right now. I train here to control my magic and use new spells. Normally grandpa would be here explaining these things to me. However since he is not here i must pick up where we left off." Valerie stated as pointing to a very complex looking book that had latin writing in it. Damien blinked as he looked at the letters and words randomly unable to decipher what they said. Valerie noticed his distressed face and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?" Valerie asked making Damien give her a soft smile.

"Yes I'm fine... Do humans really study this much?" Damien asked as he looked up at all the books on the shelf that mainly consisted of business.

"Occasionally. It depends on what we're studying." Valerie explained making Damien look back to her with a curious expression.

"What do you mean?" He asked tilting his head.

"Well if we are interested with a topic, like business, we learn what we can because we want to know more. With me I'm studying magic and to help me control my own magic and be able to protect those I love and studying the demon world to help Arron and myself understand her demon side better." Valerie explained to Damien as he blinked in surprise. "Are there things you can't study?" He asked as he glanced down at her book in wonder.

"Not at all there are books and stuff about anything and everything. doesn't matter what. Even though books like this one would be considered fiction or religious theory." Valerie explained as Damien seemed to be in awe at this fact. "So humans an learn anything? At anytime?" Damien asked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Yeah we have bookstore, library's, schools, and even the internet. The possibilities to learn is pretty much endless here." Valerie explained making Damien hum in slight sadness.

"Humans have the freedom to learn anything." Damien said mostly to himself as Valerie sighed and closed the latin book.

"huh?" Damien looked up as Valerie stood up and skimmed through the books knowing her grandfather kept a certain book in particular in here.

"I've learned a bit about the system of demon nobility. How there are no schools and books are only permitted to be read by higher nobles. Judging by the way you ar acting I assume you can't read?" Valerie explained while she couldn't find the book on the top shelf and moved on to the second.

"Well... yes that is true. The only ones who have ever touched a book in the Abyssal Plains were James and Erik, since they are the oldest while Sam and Matthew choose not to read." Damien explained as Valerie hummed before she stopped searching and turned back to Damien.

"...Wait if you guys had access to books. Does that mean you guys are nobles? What about you though?" Valerie asked in surprise while Damien looked slightly hurt. "Damien?" Valerie asked as she came back and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yes my brothers are nobles but I had no access to books... Because I'm technically not a noble at all." Damien stated making Valerie tilt her head.

"Not a noble? But aren't you all brothers? If all the others are you should be as well right? since polygamous relations aren't exactly common nor accepted much in the demon world." Valerie said as Damien nodded with a sigh making Valerie feel bad for pushing the topic. Before she could apologize and drop it though Damien spoke.

"You are correct polygamous relationships are not normally accepted but in our case we are all half brothers since we only share the same father. Our mothers were all different. James, Erik, Sam, and Matthew all had noble mothers who are now queens. My mother however was not a noble... And is not a queen." Damien trailed off sadly making Valerie's heart lurch at the sight as she sat down and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed the topic." Valerie stated as Damien just pulled back a bit and gave her a small smile.

"It's fine you didn't know and were curious. It was only appropriate to answer." Damien said while Valerie just sighed herself.

"Still I should have known better then to pry like that. I'm sorry." Valerie stated making Damien chuckle.

"It's fine Valerie don't worry about it." Damien said as Valerie pouted a bit knowing she will worry but then remembered what she was doing and got up to resume her hunt while Damien sat curious on what book she had in mind for him since she made sure to have her thoughts avoid what she book in particular was looking for.

However her mind was wandering to many questions like it did a few nights ago on the first night she arrived. Damien chuckled at her own curiosity making her flinch at getting caught and glancing over her shoulder with a slight blush.

"Sorry getting ahead of myself." Valerie giggled making Damien grin a bit.

"You keep apologizing for things you don't even need to apologize for. It's kind of cute hehe." Damien stated making Valerie's face flush as she felt herself try to find the book even faster making Damien chuckled even more. Finally Valerie came across the book she was looking for and took out a simple book of fairy tales and nursery rhymes. Childish but not to easy or to challenging to read.

"Here we go! This is a book grandpa would read to us a lot when we were younger." Valerie explained and held the book to Damien. "But now you can have it. If you want I can teach you how if you want." Damien stared in awe at the fairly thick children's book in front of him as he gingerly took the book.

"R-really?" Damien said in a disbelieving tone as he looked at the book and opened it to a few random pages to see the pictures while Valerie took a seat next to him.

"Of course! I'd be happy to." Valerie stated with a large smile as she looked down to see an illustration of hey diddle diddle.

However Valerie was then greeted with a sudden groan of pain and the book falling out of Damien's hands making her look up to see Damien clutching his head in pain.

"Damien!?" Valerie cried out in concern.

"I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Damien stated making Valerie worry even more. It sure didn't look like nothing while he gulped trying to keep another groan of pain down. Valerie blinked before realizing what was wrong.

"Damien are you out of energy?" Valerie asked knowing Arron gets them as well and get more pissy and complains about them when she does.

"I'll be fine...Don't worry." Damien said through a strained smile before letting out a hiss of pain. Valerie had a very good idea how these headaches felt if they linger to long since according to Arron the best way to compare it is that it's like getting kicked full force in the head by a horse. Valerie hated to see Damien in pain and knew that it will go away soon but the pain will come back if he didn't get energy soon. Valerie knew one way to let Damien have some.

Damien however flinched and turned away from Valerie knowing full well what she planned to do. No matter how much he wanted to. He didn't exactly want to kiss her just for energy.

"Damien-"

"No! No... I'll be fine honest. I'm used to this..." Damien stated making Valerie flinch at the thought of another she cared for in pain due to lack of energy. However unlike Arron who will refuse to harm Valerie anymore since drinking too much of her blood might have horrible side effects. Giving Damien energy will at least make her tired and will just need a small nap at best.

Not wanting to be useless and unable to help she grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around.

"Wha-"

"Damien. Please I don't want you hurting and I know that this will keep coming back unless you get some energy. Please let me help you." Valerie stated placing a hand to cup his cheek making him close his eyes for a moment in thought as Valerie waited for his answer. Damien must have made his decision as he opened his eyes and his gaze turned from nervous to piercing.

Damien felt his heart pounding as he carefully placed a small enthrallment spell onto her making her face grow more flushed as their eyes met fully showing their affectionate filled gazes to one another. Damien carefully wrapped an arm around her body and pulled it tightly against his as he did when they were dancing the previous night. However unlike last night Arron wasn't there to interrupt them.

"Thank you..." Damien whispered before bringing a his free hand to cup her cheek. The two leaned in to meet in a soft but loving kiss that made both their hearts start pounding as heat erupted through their bodies as the kiss slowly got deeper as Valerie's arms slowly wrapped around Damien's neck as if trying to pull him closer while her energy slowly filled him up.

Damien sighed a bit into the kiss and held her just a bit more tightly as if afraid that if he let go she would dissapear but if he held her to tightly he would break her. Valerie felt herself giggle and decided to tease Damien with a small nip making him gasp and she slyly slipped her tongue in his mouth making him make a small noise of pleasant surprise but returned the gesture letting their tongues dance in each others mouths as if trying to map out each other. Valerie soon felt herself being gently pushed back as she let herself go until she was on the floor while Damien straddled her still wrapped up in the make out session. However the two needed air and pulled away panting from how hot they got from their small make out session.

"I'm ok now... But I..." Damien said after a moment and trailed off as he gently caressed Valerie's cheek while he leaned in again but paused where there noses were brushing against one another as if asking permission to keep going. Both looked into each others eyes to see the matching desire for one another and Valerie felt her heart pounding still as she gave Damien a smile.

"I'd like to continue...if you don't mind..." Valerie near whispered closing the gap between them as their heated kiss resumed making the two moan a bit at the sensation as Damien ran his fingers down her side sending little jolts of electricity up and down her body with each little touch. His hand then slowly moved at a speed she could have stopped him as and pulled on the tail of her ribbon, undoing it and letting it fall to the side forgotten as he pulled away watching her reaction as he carefully unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse fully exposing her neck and collarbone making her shiver against the cool air on her hot skin. Damiens' kisses trailed down to her neck making Valerie move her head a bit to give him better access of her neck with a pleasured sigh that made Damiens' lips tingle at the vibrations as he lightly sucked and nip her neck where she could easily cover up if he left a mark.

It felt like the two belonged in each others arm right here. In this moment right now everything felt so SO right!

It was just perfect before Valerie began feel dizzy and her world started to spin around her. Valerie blinked rapidly trying to snap out of it while gripping Damien's shoulders trying to signal him to stop. However she felt herself black out from losing to much energy in a short amount of time. Damien however didn't miss the sudden lack of activity of her mind causing him to pull back in surprise to see Valeries' flushed yet peaceful face fast asleep.

Damien let out a heavy sigh realizing he got a bit carried away but he smiled at how cute she look and grateful for the energy Valerie gave him. However she now needed rest and Damien knew there was one problem with trying to take her to her bed.

Arron.

Damien listened carefully and poked his head out the door to see if he could get a whisper of her thoughts. Luckily he could hear the faint whispers of Arron who was currently thinking about the dish she was currently making and from what he could barely make out she was just about done. So carefully he picked up Valerie bridal style and quickly made his way to her room. Luckily not running into anyone else at the time.

Meanwhile Arron was putting a lid on the pot of chicken and rice now waiting for it to finish cooking with a proud grin. She couldn't wait to see Valerie's face when she came down for dinner. Arron started humming happily to herself while she opened the lid a minute later to stir the pot so the rice wouldn't stick. Sam however came in curiously to see how dinner was coming along to see Arron happily stirring and humming while swaying her body to the tune.

"Having fun?' He asked making her look over in slight surprise before giving him a smile.

"In a way. I like it when Valerie enjoys my cooking and I'm a bit excited to see what you guys think of it." Arron stated as Sam walked over behind her to peek over her shoulder at the meal she was preparing.

It was a simple chicken and rice with carrots, corn, macaroni noodles, celery, and onions. The smell and look was appetizing enough for Sams stomach to growl making Arron chuckle.

"It's almost ready so don't worry about being hungry for much longer." Arron said giving Sams head a pat making him roll his eyes.

"I'm fine." He stated as Arron just giggled and placed the lid back on.

"Hey think you can go let everyone know dinner is just about ready? It should be done by the time everyone gets here." Arron asked while Sam nodded and walked out of the kitchen to gather his brothers and Valerie.

Sam soon had three of his brothers sent to the dinning room and went to find Damien and Valerie. He found Damien in the study seemingly putting up Valerie's book with a flushed face making Sam raise an eyebrow as he stepped in.

"Yo Damien, dinner is about ready." Sam stated coming in making Damien jump with a start and almost drop Valerie's book.

"O-oh ok. i'm coming." Damien said as Sam got a better look at Damien to see his lips slightly swollen and his clothing and hair were a bit messed up. Sam grinned at his brother as Damiens eyes widen knowing he's been caught.

"Well guess you've been busy?" Sam stated as Damien blushed and looked away.

"W-well..." Damien trailed off scratching the back of his neck while Sam just chuckled.

"Anyway is Valerie awake for dinner?" Sam asked as Damien flinched remembering that it was time for dinner and Valerie was most likely going to be out cold for a few hours and Arron might be able to smell him all over her.

Sam took the stunned silence as a 'no' and sighed.

"Well shit... What do we tell Arron?" Sam asked as Damien thought for a moment. He really didn't want to lie to Arron but he didn't want his head bitten off by her just yet for not only taking Valerie's energy but also having a hot make out session with her as well.

"Ugh, I'll help get you out of this bro but next time it's on you." Sam groaned out making Damien smile as the two made their way to Valerie's room but when they opened the door they found her stretching with a yawn before blinking over to them.

"Huh you sure you took a good amount?" Sam asked making Valerie giggle and slip out of her bed.

"He did. It's just unlike other humans I can recharge pretty quickly as long as I give energy now and then. If i was constantly being drained of energy on a daily basis or so I would have been asleep for much longer." Valerie explained to the two as they blinked in surprise.

"Huh that's pretty cool. Not to mention convenient since Arron is calling everyone for dinner now." Sam explained before he decided to make his way to the dinning room to leave the two alone.

"I must thank you for the energy. But are you sure your able to be up and about?" Damien asked s Valerie smiled a nodded.

"Positive. Honestly Arron taking energy from me is much more draining." Valerie explained as Damien flinched at the thought of Arron biting down into Valerie's arm.

"And painful apparently." Damien explained as Valerie and him fell into step as they made their way to the dinning room.

"Yeah but she always tries to make it as painless as possible. She doesn't exactly trust herself when it comes to taking my energy since she can't usually tell how much blood she has drank from others and with me being a human you can see the problem there." Valerie explained making Damien nod.

"Yeah. I can..." Damien said in a slightly sad tone while the two came down the stairs. Valerie blinked to see a pained look on Damien's face.

"Damien? Are you alright?" Valerie asked gently taking his hand in hers making him blink and look at her in what seemed to be slight yearning.

"...I... Yes. I'll be just fine." Damien said squeezing her hand in return before the two heard a hard breath get sucked in and the two looked over to see Arron staring at the two wide eyed with clenched fists at her sides. Damien tensed up while Valerie let out a nervous laugh at the sight of the older sister who seemed to be having an internal war with herself Damien was very well aware of.

However seemed to let out a closed mouth scream before calming herself down with deep breaths.

"Valerie...." Arron said in a blank tone making the two flinch.

"...snail pace." Arron stated pointing to the dinning room archway while glaring at Damien making him a bit uncomfortable. The two released each others hands before heading in and having a seat next to one another at the table to see a giant serving bowel set in the middle with a few serving spoons set around it.

"Chicken and rice!?" Valerie cheered at the sight of the dish with Arron nodding.

"Yup. I hope you all like it as much as Valerie." Arron said as everyone got their bowels and started to eat.

"This is very good Arron!" Matthew stated while taking another big mouth full only to gasp at the heat and slightly burned his mouth.

"It's also very filling. We may have a bit left over. To think the princess could make such a filling and delicious meal with something so simple." Erik stated with a smile as he carefully took bites out the hot beverage not wanting to get burned like Matthew

"Indeed it is. What other dishes can you make miss? I'm curious." James asked as Arron shrugged.

"Mainly soups and stews and a few other standered dishes. Nothing to special." Arron said as she slowly ate while watching Damien and Valerie like a hawk as they spoke to one another happily.

"...It'll be fine. Trust me." Sam whispered from next to her making her jump and look over at him. Sam just took another bite of the chicken and rice.

Soon everyone was full and happy and were cleaning up but Arron felt more frustrated as time went on before placing the last dish away and just slamming the cabinet door making everyone turn to her.

"I...I-I'm..... going hunting tonight..." Arron declared before storming off to the back door and out to the forest. However Arron didn't need to hunt she just wanted to get away from the fact she was losing Valerie to someone else. Arron's precious sister...

Arron snarled and let her demon form come out and she felt herself bristling as she ran further into the woods until she made it to a clearing the moon shined down as Arron growled and started pacing the clearing while trying to clear her head but every time she was just about to, another image of Valerie and Damien popped up in her head making her snarl. She knew Damien wasn't bad and knew she should be happy that Valerie found someone she liked in such a way.

However Arron felt... hollow...

"Hey..." A voice said making Arron bristle up and glare over to see Sam at the edge of the small forest clearing. Arron sighed running a hand through her hair before letting herself calm down. The last thing she wanted was to go off on anyone.

"What do you want Sam?" Arron asked in a low tone. Sam sighed to himself as he carefully approached Arron.

"I just came to see if you were alright..." Sam stated as Arron looked away.

"No... No i'm not my beloved sister is falling for your younger brother and he is in turn.... Valerie is my everything... Without her... I'm... well... just this." Arron stated gesturing to her demon form.

"Something that was never meant to be born in the first place. Hell my very existence is considered taboo... Thankfully my grandfather somehow convinced the angles to leave me and any future children of mine and Valerie's alone... But for what?" Arron said as she just turned away from Sam while gazing up at the stars. Sam sighed and walked up to Arrons side and took her hand in his.

"Because he loved you. He loved you and wanted to give you both a chance to live your life." Sam said as Arron let out a hollow chuckle.

"haha a life? A life where i'm shunned for being different? A life where I know for a fact I won't truly belong anywhere because of what I am!?" Arron snapped yanking her hand away and turning to look Same dead in the eye.

"You have four brothers who care and love you! I only have Valerie!" Arron stated making Sam shake his head and quickly snatch both her hands.

"You are wrong. Me and my brothers care for you as well... and... and I want to try to...well try to uhhh..." Sam trailed off as Arron just watched carefully as Sams' face grew bright pink.

"I want to try being the one you rely on like how you rely on Valerie but... more." Sam stated feeling stupid at the moment as Arron blinked in slight surprise before letting out a small laugh.

"Sam... You never cease to surprise me... and you say I'm the one whose kind?" Arron said with a small tilt of her head making Sam blush at how cute she looked with her head tilted looked with her wolf ears.

"Psshhh yeah right. Come on let's get back." Sam said as he was about to let go when Arron squeezed his hands in hers.

"...Arron?" Sam asked as Arron glanced away for a bit.

"Can... Can we stay here? Just a bit longer?" Arron asked making Sam give her a smile.

"Sure..."

The two seemed to end up laying on the grass facing the sky with their hands intertwined. The two didn't need to say much as they just enjoyed each others company. Arron went back to her human form in the meantime while watching the stars.

"Arron..." "Hmm?"

"...What will you do? If Valerie ends up with Damien or someone else down the line?" Sam asked turning his head over to see Arron in deep thought.

"...I.. I'm not sure. I may start to travel or something... maybe even try and go to the abyssal plains and see what it's like." Arron explained with a shrug looking back.

"But knowing her she wouldn't want me to go off to far. So i might just stay here instead. At least I know I'm truly safe here and people won't bother me."

"I see... You know I never wanted to come to the human world..." Sam said making Arron look over to him in surprise.

"No?"

"Nope. I didn't leave the demon world to get away from anything or fulfill something. Whatever my brothers say their reasons were... I came because... well... they're my brothers and that's that." Sam explained making Arron hum curiously.

"You all ran from something?" Arron asked making Sam nod.

"Yeah we all had our reasons for leaving the abyssal plains. James didn't want to deal with his problems, Matthew wanted to live with humans more than demons... I came cause i didn't want to be without my brothers, so i left with them..." Sam explained making Arron blink in surprise.

"I think i can kinda get where you are coming from when it comes to Valerie. But it's not like she is leaving you to go to another world entirely. I don't think that she would do that to you at all. Not after everything you have done for her." Sam said making Arron hum in response.

"...I know." Arron said before wanting to change the subject

"So... What was the demon world like? Is it anything similar to the human world?" Arron asked making Sam blink over at the sudden question before shrugging.

"Well in some ways. According to James a lot of things in the demon world was inspired from a time the humans called the 'medevil times'. Unlike the human world though the demon world has a purple sky." Sam said as the two looked up to the midnight blue sky.

"Sounds pretty..." Arron said while Sam hummed in response.

"You know... I've always wanted to know my demon side better... Witch is another reason I spend a lot of time here in the forest. It's a safe place my grandfather set up with certain barriers that have grown weaker as I grew stronger. A place where i can go wild and I can try to hone my skills and be in my demon form without being caught by other humans." Arron explained making Sam turn his head over to her curiously.

"Barriers?" He asked making Arron nod.

"Yeah they pretty much are to keep humans from accidentally coming into this forest. They used to block out other demons and devils when i was younger and not strong enough to fight properly but as i grew stronger the barriers got weaker and weaker and now they are pretty much nonresistant so devils and other demons can wander in without knowing I'm here. However up til you guys I haven't seen either." Arron explained.

"Huh honestly James did say he sensed something when we came into the area while we were fleeing the day we arrived. I guess it was that." Sam explained making Arron shrug.

"Maybe.." Arron said as Sam go up from where he was.

"Come on we have been out here a while and we should at least get some sleep" Sam said holding a hand out to help her as she happily accepted and was pulled up to her feet and the two made their way back through the moonlight lit forest.

 _'This is kinda a romantic scene now that I think about it.'_ Arron thought to herself as she looked over to Sam. He was handsome she will admit but was she really wanting to try and pursue romance right now? And with Sam no less? Arron looked away for a moment her mouth a flat line before glancing back over to the incubus walking next to her with his eyes forward while Arron wasn't the type to pursue someone for their looks hell this is the first she felt like she wanted to start something with someone. Sam must have felt her eyes at him since he glanced over to her making her eyes snap forward.

 _'Maybe seeing Valerie getting a romance is making me want one too..._ ' Arron thought but she knew she had to snap out of this right now and remember her position. She was a half demon not exactly what anyone would want romantically. Friend? Yeah why not? But lover? No chance in hell.

As Arron thought about it though Sam has been giving her a bit of attention the past few days. The dance, helping her lockdown the house without being asked, waiting for her return after getting rid of her mom even though she took almost all night, and now this...

Arron felt her heart thump loudly making her flinch in surprise. Sam noticed and stopped walking. "You alright?" He asked turning to her as Arron shrugged.

"I'm ok... just thinking about things..." Arron said before her foot get caught on a low tree root making her trip over herself. However before she hit the ground an strong arm wrapped around her torso and pulled her back a few steps.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" Sam asked making Arron look up to see him looking at her with sincere concern with his back now against a tree with him hugging her against him. Arron felt herself flush in the position they were in but nodded glancing away.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Arron said as she gently tried to pull away but stopped when her eyes met Sams.

"Arron..." Sam said in a slightly lower tone making her stop completely by holding her just a bit more firmly.

Arron didn't feel any enthrallment spell nor did his eyes have a golden glow but for some reason she felt her heart pounding at how close they were. She almost felt the exact same when she first met him, given she was under enthrallment at for a bit until she came to her senses at the time.

Arron gulped as Sam moved some of her hair that fell in her face from the fall back in place with his finger gently brushing her cheek in almost feather like touches put paused as if he wanted to cup her face but was looking at her for permission. Arron didn't hesitate as she leaned into the gentle hold while Sam tilted her face up a bit more and slowly leaned in with a half lidded gaze.

However Sams' eyes snapped wide open and grabbed Arron throwing them both down while a loud gunshot resonated.

"What the!?" Arron shouted as she got pinned to the ground with Sam glaring over at something Arron looked over as well to see what it was before feeling herself growl.

"Well! Well! looks like Sam here was trying to get some!!! What luck I happen to be passing by just now BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" A mad voice cackled while the two glared at the red skinned man who was twirling a gun in his hand.

"That the same one from last night?" Arron growled as she quickly glanced to the now dark house. Unlike her Sam isn't protected from hell born magic and with the state of their energy level they won't last that long against this devil. They would have to make a break for it if they wanted to get out of this situation without getting seriously injured or worse.

"Yeah..." Sam muttered as he quickly looked to the house as well as they quickly got up. Sam and Arron faced the devil as they took a few steps back.

"Can't say i recognize you human. But you got the same bitchy glare as that other one did. And that pisses me off!!!" Malix growled as he quickly shot another bullet making the two dive out of the way in opposite directions as the bullet hit a nearby tree. Arron snarled but she looked over to the house once more to hear some shouts from inside and lights turning on.

"OHOHOH~! Looks like the other pretty boys are coming to see what the commotion is!" Malix gleefully stated as he looked over the two with a wide grin. "HEHEHE!! Let's see if i can at least kill one of you shitstains before the others come out to play!"

Quickly Malix started to direct three shots at Sam making the incubus duck and weave out of the way with only one grazing his shoulder. Thankfully Malix was using a normal gun since he now knows about the protective seal round the house and sisters. So instead of burning him it just grazed his shoulder thankfully making Malix growl before pulling out a second fully loaded pistol in his free hand and started firing at Arron as well.

Arron snarled in frustration as she ducked down behind a tree for cover and peeked through a bush to see Malix grumbling to himself in frustration.

"Fucking human weapons. Needing to fucking reload every five goddamn seconds!" Malix muttered to himself as he reloaded one while Arron heard this and grinned figuring a way out without getting gunned down.

"PFFT WHAT A LOUSY SHOT!!!" Arron called out making Malix glare over to where her voice was and Sam tense where he was taking cover.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY BITCH!?" Malix snarled making Arron grin.

"YOU HEARD ME! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE A THREAT! DEVIL!? HA!!! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!!!" Arron taunted making Malix growl in rage before Arron started to run for another spot.

"LEAST I'M NOT A STUPID PISSANT HUMAN WHO GIVES AWAY THEIR HIDING SPOT!!!" Maix roared firing after her while Sam watched carefully before it hit him what she was doing and grinned himself.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ARRON!? YOUR RIGHT!! THIS GUYS GOT NOTHIN!!" Sam called out himself Making Malix turn to glare while Sam ran to another cover himself with Malix firing away.

Taunt, dodge, hide, repeat. They did this about five times or so before they heard the magic sound.

**_Click! Click! clickclickclick!!!!_ **

"Wha- FUCKING- GRAAAaaAAAAHHH!!!!! SO USELESS!!!!!!!!" Malix roared as the two saw their chance and bolted for the house. Malix saw this and threw the guns to the ground and ran after them while the remaining five ran out the back door to see the the chase.

"ARRON!"

"SAM!"

The collective concerned shouts resonated with Valerie running forward with Damien right behind her.

"FULGUR!" Valerie said in a commanding tone as a yellow magic circle formed around her hand with sparks erupted around her arm.

"SAM GET DOWN!" Arron shouted knowing full well what Valerie was doing. Sam dropped down instantly with Arron to the ground making Malix laugh.

"GOTCHA BITCH HaHAHAAH!!!" Malix cried out in triumph before leaping into the air in victory and went to land on Arron however he never made his mark because Valerie unleashed a single bolt of lightning that instantly made its mark. Malix screamed in pain and shock of the lightning striking him making him fall onto his knees and twitch a bit from the after shocks.

Arron and Sam quickly got up afterward and retreated into the house with everyone else. Once the door was shut they started to lock all the doors and windows and took turns watching the house the rest of the night. Once they got Sam's shoulder healed they all decided to stay in the living room that night to sleep together for safety.

But Malix didn't try to get in once that night though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Arron broke her mother leg was inspired by a scene in the anime: The promised neverland. Watch it!!!!  
> And the chicken and rice the way Arron makes it is the same way my grandma and I make it. It's Sooooooo goood~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turn up the heat!!!

The morning wasn't the worst wake up call but it was still rough and some of the seven were sore form the way they fell asleep on the couch or floor. Arrons' neck felt stiff when she woke up from laying on the recliner she took over when it was Eriks turn to take watch. Arron groaned and rubbed her sore muscles as she sat up and took in the scent of breakfast.

"Are we ever going to catch a break?" Arron grumbled as she stretched before looking over the living room to see that Sam was the only one left and was taking up the couch while lightly snoring. Arron blushed looking away remembering what almost happened last night before Malix attacked. Arron gulped a bit as she got up and quickly left the living room and made her way to the dining room where she heard activity coming from.

"Good morning." Arron said as she came in to see breakfast still being made since Erik and James were still in the kitchen.

"Good morning Arron. Good to see your doing ok." Matthew said from his seat while Arron sat down next to Valerie who was next to Damien.

"Yeah I'm just glad it was only one devil. God knows what would have happened if Malix had some buddies." Arron stated while Valerie hummed.

"He must have been stalking the house to find a way to ambush us when we least expect it. That was most likely why he didn't try to break in after we got back inside." Damien stated while Arron nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense. Oh yeah Arron remember we are going back to school today." Valerie said making Arron groan as her shoulders slumped.

"Hey now you know school is important. I remember your dragging me to school when we were younger and nagging about how 'I need a good education for a better future!' and making sure i studied at home for a bit as well." Valerie said with a grin knowing she was right. Arron rolled her eyes before wondering how she can ditch the classes but all her thoughts went away when a hand rested on her head.

“?” she looked over her shoulder to see Sam looking down at her.

“Morning you alright?” Sam asked making Arron nod.

“Y-yeah I’m fine. .” Arron said as Sam ruffled Arron’s hair making her smile at the contact before he stopped and went to sit down next to Arron while Valerie smiled not many know but Arron likes to be petted on the head.

“HEY IS THE FOOD DONE??? YET I’M STARVING!!” Sam barked looking towards the kitchen.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO YELL SAM!" James yelled back 

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO!" Sam replied.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!!!" James yelled making Sam growl and turning away and the sisters giggle a bit at the scene.

"He is right man. We aren't exactly in the castle anymore." Matthew stated making Arron snap her head over to Matthew in surprise.

"Castle!?" She exclaimed in shock making Sam look over to her with a smirk.

"Yeah, we have a castle back home. Our dining room is ten times larger than this room." Sam explained making Arron blink in confusion.

"So.... you guys are royalty? Or something?" Arron asked a bit lost making Valerie giggle.

"Nobles Arron." Valerie stated making Arron look at her with her jaw dropped.

"Nobles!? And you knew and didn't tell me!?" Arron shouted in shock making the table erupt in laughter at her shocked face.

"Hahaha well i myself only just found out yesterday evening!" Valerie said making Arron pout.

"Well it's no big deal now anyway so don't worry about it." Sam stated while James and Erik came out of the kitchen with breakfast.

"Eat up quickly Arron or we will miss the bus!" Valerie said making Arron grumble but did so anyway.

"Do you really dislike school that much?" Erik asked making Arron nod.

"Yeah, me and Valerie are outcasts. They hate me since i'm intimidating and dress like a so called 'punk' and yet have top grades. They hate Valerie since she has pretty much all qualities of a so called 'popular girl'. Pretty, smart, and kind somehow though word got out that she was into witch craft and her books were evil and satanic not to mention I'm her sister. We pretty much get bullied from verbal to vandalism. Luckily no one has tried to fight us since i put three in the hospital in our first year of high school." Arron explained as Valerie nodded.

"Yeah, they ganged up on Arron hearing she was the so called 'strongest' and thought beating her up would get them a nice reputation about being strong or something. However when they came at her suddenly with bats and one even had a taser Arron acted quickly and overpowered them with ease. Forgetting for a second that they were human since they pretty much came out of nowhere and startled her since she was just walking home with me when it happened." Valerie explained while Arron sighed and quickly ate up her bacon.

"Well when you think about it they had it coming. I mean they did ambush you guys and Arron was only defendng herself." Matthew said. Valerie nodded.  
"True she was but since she is half demon she is much stronger and girl'. Pretty, smart, and kind somehow though word got out that she was into witch craft and her books were evil and satanic not to mention I'm her sister. We pretty much get bullied from verbal to vandalism. Luckily no one has tried to fight us since i put three in the hospital in our first year of high school." Arron explained as Valerie nodded.

"Well when you think about it they had it coming. I mean they did ambush you guys and Arron was only defending herself." Matthew said. Valerie nodded.

"True she was but since she is half demon she is much stronger and can accidentally kill someone if she doesn't control herself." Valerie stated making Arron flinch at the words. 

"Yeah that's true. Luckily it was caught on camera when their parents sued. Or else i would have been arrested for assault." Arron stated returning to her food.  
The rest of breakfast continued normally with small talk and once Arron finished she went to get their backpacks together. Valerie was done shortly after but before she could leave the room.

"Valerie, may i speak with you outside before you go?" Damien asked getting up from his chair as well. Valerie blinked before nodding and followed him out to the garden when they got to the gazebo he turned and looked at her with a serious but concerned frown on his face.

"Damien?" Valerie asked as Damien gently took her hand.

"My name..." Damien said making Valerie blink up at him.

"Your name?" Valerie asked in slight confusion. Damien nodded.

"Yes. After last night’s incident with Malix attacking Arron and Sam I want you to know my name. My TRUE name. In case Arron won't be able to be there if you are in danger. Or if something were to happen." Damien explained while pulling her closer to him to where their chests were touching. Valerie looked up at him as he wrapped his free arm around her.

"Are you sure?" Valerie asked knowing full well what she could do with his name and just how dangerous knowing it could be.

"Yes, I'm certain Valerie. I don't want anything to happen to you. So..." Damien said before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "... My name is Izroul."

Valerie tucked away his true name safely away in her mind while he pulled away slightly but didn't let go.

"If you are in any danger please call my name. I promise I'll come help" Damien said quietly to her as she nodded.

"I will... Thank you for trusting me with your name." Valerie said as she got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek making him jump in surprise.

"Huh?" Damien blinked a bit gently holding his cheek while his face grew pink.

"I need to get going to school now. You have a good day ok?" Valerie said before walking off while Damien stood there for a moment before smiling to himself feeling a bit lighter before heading inside himself.

Before the two knew it they were back in there classes with Arron listening in hers and looking forward to the end of her last year since it was April. Valerie however took notes of her classes and made sure she was able to get everything while wondering what career to pursue.

Valerie had a few ideas but nothing exactly set in stone. She tapped the back of her pencil against her notebook in thought. 

"I can't believe she is back." A small whisper said in the class.

"I know! The heiress shouldn't even need this if she already has a million dollar company waiting for her and that older sister she has..." Another said making Valerie certain who they were talking about with a sigh... 

True she can claim the company if she wanted but she didn't want to have the responsibility of a CEO. However she would need a job if she wanted to survive in this world.

It was a challenge for sure.

Valerie sighed as she felt the hours tick by until the end of school. When she went to meet with Arron she saw her older sister sleeping away in the library with a book laying open in front of her.

Before Valerie could wake her sister up she grew curious about the book and gently picked it up and read the cover.

'Cinderella Phenomenon'

"Isn't this a romance?" Valerie asked herself as she opened the book she herself has read once a long time ago in their grandpa’s personal library. It's about a cold hearted princess who got cursed by a witch with a fairytale curse that was a reverse Cinderella and to break it the princess had to do three genuine good deeds. During the curse everyone except for other witches and cursed forgot who she was entirely and she wasn't seen as a princess but during this time she also found true love. 

Arron though at the time didn't seem interested at the moment so why now?

Valerie blinked as she looked over at Arron curiously before a random thought crossed her mind. Was she... studying romance because of one of the boys?

Valerie felt herself smile at the idea. Arron deserved to be happy and she more than deserved to be loved despite her idea about herself.

Valerie chuckled and placed the book back down wide open as she found it and gently shook Arron’s shoulder. 

"Arron." Valerie whispered in her sister’s ear making Arron grumble and curl a bit. Valerie smiled and gently pet her hair.

"It's time to go home." Valerie said shaking Arron a bit harder making Arron groggily open one eye to look at her making Valerie sigh knowing full well these past few nights have been rough for her.

"Come on you can take a nap home." Valerie said helping Arron to sit up fully. Once she was up she slowly blinked before seeing her open book and blushed before she quickly snapped it shut and looking at Valerie with a mortified look on her face.

"Hahaha! Arron what’s the matter? You don't read romance that often." Valerie asked making Arron look away with a slight look of shame before picking up the book.

"I-I was curious..." Arron said looking at the cover showing the princess lying on a bed of lilies.

"Curious?" Valerie asked as Arron sighed.

"About romance... How it worked exactly..." Arron admitted looking away in almost shame.

"Arron..." Valerie murmured while Arron sighed and tucked it away in her backpack before standing up.

"A-anyway it's not important... let's get going home!" Arron said as she lead the way out of the school with a red face while Valerie started to wonder if Arron fancied on of the boys or if her own relation with Damien got Arron curious.

Valerie smirked as she watched Arron reading the book on their way home soaking in each word of the romance in the novel. Valerie knew full well how the story went and she had to admit this story was perfect for Arron.

Once they got home they saw that the boys were training once again in the backyard. Instead of Sam however the one of the defense was James.

"Hey you guys!" Valerie said making the boys stop to look over to the two.

"Oh hello you two. I apologize we didn't know what time it was." James said as he brushed off some dirt off his pants.

"It's fine. Hey since Arron made dinner last night I will take control this time." Valerie said making Arron and the others look over to her.

"However I'm not a wizard in the kitchen like Arron so do you think you can help me tonight James?" Valerie asked making the eldest incubus blink before nodding.  
"Of course madam I'd be happy to help when the time comes." James stated making Valerie smile in excitement. Arron made her favorite dish last night now it's her turn to make Arron the best steak she ever had.

"In the meantime i believe it's time for us to stop training for now. We have been at it for most the day and we do need rest." Erik stated making the others nod in agreement with a collected sighs of relief while the seven went back inside the house to settle in for the evening. 

Arron sighed as she went to the living room to play some video games since the forest was now too dangerous to go into for the time soon she saw Valerie and James heading to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Arron was curious on what Valerie had planned for dinner but decided to head to her room for a nap knowing that someone will come wake her up once dinner was ready.

What Arron wasn't expecting was waiting for her in her dreams.

It started out simple just her in darkness making it seem like another dreamless sleep. However candles started to glow around her as she felt silk sheets under her person. She looked down to see she was simply in her regular black bra and underwear as well. 

Arron felt nervous and covered her arms glancing around for her clothing as she noticed she was on a bed. However she froze when she felt weight behind her as if someone was right behind her. Her suspicions were confirmed when a gentle hand brushed against the side of the neck and someone pressed themselves against her back. They moved her hair out of the way of her neck making her body shudder and heart start pounding as she felt their warm breath caress her neck before they started to gently place kisses up and down her neck and shoulder as their hands caressed her sides.

Arron gulped as their arms wrapped around her torso an held her closer against their person making her also feel their 'excitement' confirming to Arron that her partner right now is definitely male. Their hands went back to caressing her body and mapping it out while Arron felt frozen. Not in a bad way it was that she didn't know what to do exactly and didn't want to mess this up. But her partner didn't seem to mind.

Arron's breath hitched when one gently cupped her breast making her place her hand over theirs. This... Felt good... Arron leaned back to the one behind her as she let out a small moan making the one behind her smirk against her skin and start to nip her neck. 

Arron closed her eyes at the sensation of her partners actions and noticed their other hand teasing just under her panty edges while the other fully slipped under her bra making her moan a bit louder at the skin on skin contact while her partner teased her hardening nipple.

She felt hot... VERY hot as she reached up and placed a hand on her partner’s head gently feeling their soft hair making her partner hum in pleasure at the contact.

"Arron..." They sighed out making Arron's eyes snap open at the voice. 

She KNEW that voice. 

Arron tensed up as she hesitantly glanced over her shoulder to see two familiar emerald green eyes looking back at her with a gaze full of lust and love.

With that Arron bolted up right from her dream and back into reality. Arron let the dream sink in for a moment before the shock of such a dream made Arron grab her pillow and scream into it. How!? Why!? This made so sense she hasn't read nor seen anything like that recently! Even that stupid romance book was only pg13 due to some violence!

Arron sighed looking back up at the ceiling in thought. Did her mind really see Sam that way? 

They did almost kiss the previous night... with both willing to this time.

Arron felt her face grow more red and slowly set the pillow to the side in defeat. She was in trouble.  
She needs something to calm herself down... 

Arron got up and found such a thing instantly cause her nose caught the heavenly scent of steak. Arron gasped and swung open her door and started to run down the hall to her favorite meal happy to get that EMBARRASSING dream OUT of her head!

Fate didn't like that though.

As she was running a door swung open too fast for her to comprehend and she ran face first into it.

"Ow!" Arron yelped as she fell backwards onto the floor and rubbed her face.

"Whoa! What the..." Sam voice said as she blinked feeling her face go red. Great the last person she needed to see right now.

Arron looked up to Sam looking at her from behind the door in surprise. However she noticed his face and hair was wet so she assumed the door led to a bathroom he was now leaving.

"Oh man. Are you alright?" Sam asked stepping out from behind the door making Arron's face go scarlet red at the sight.

Shirtless. He was shirtless.

It was bad enough that she just had an erotic dream about the two of them but now she is seeing him shirtless right after!? But still she couldn't turn her eyes away from the sight as she stayed there on the floor as she noticed how ripped he was.

“Arron? You alright? Hello?” Sam asked waving a hand in front of her face making her blink.

"H-HUH!?" Arron blinked looking up at him. Before realizing that she was staring and quickly stood up. "Oh! Y-yeah I'm fine!"

"Really?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow as he noticed her extremely flushed face and the fact she is refusing to look him in the eye. Something was up and he knew it.

"Cause you look like something is seriously bugging you." Sam pointed out making Arron tense up letting Sam know he hit the mark.  
However he wasn't sure if the way she was acting was a good thing or not.

"Hey... are you mad at me?" Sam asked making Arron look at him.

"What? No why?" Arron said making Sam sigh in slight relief. Least she wasn't mad at him.

"Well, I uhh... It's just... well... ugh. Hey... think we can talk somewhere else? Like the roof?" Sam asked making Arron blink up at him seeing he got his shirt and vest back on already. 

"I guess but won't we fall off?" Arron asked unsure of the unstable terrain. She preferred to stay on stable ground but if Sam felt comfortable to talk up there she didn't see why not.

"Nah I won't let that happen." Sam said as he went to a nearby window and opened it up before turning to her. 

"Come on." Sam said as Arron came up to him curiously. When she was next to him, he slowly wrapped a tight arm around her waist and hugged her to his side. Arron felt herself blush at the closeness and her mind flashed to her dream making her gulp.

"Better hold on tight." Sam said making Arron get the idea on what was happening and immediately wrapped her arms around him tightly as he stepped out onto the window ledge. Sam tightened his grip around her waist to make sure she didn't fall before looking up to the roofs edge and grabbing onto it with his free hand before pulling the two up placing Arron on the roof first before lifting himself up and then sitting with a content sigh.

"See? Told you I wouldn't let you fall." Sam said with a grin making Arron chuckle.

"Well for now." Arron stated with a playful eye roll. The two chuckled before falling into an awkward silence.

"Pretty sight huh?" Sam said making Arron look at him confused for a moment before looking out ahead of them making her eyes go wide. In all her years she never once been on the roof of the mansion. She could see all of her forest that was fairly large since the mansion was on a hill and even point out certain spots from the clean river that runs through it near the barriers border to the clearing she and Sam were laying in near the mansion. 

In the far distance though she could see Chicago, surrounded by smaller forests and suburbs. The sunset made the entire scene have a soft orange glow.

"You know it's things like this that make the human world worth coming to." Sam said making her look over at him to see he was looking ahead at the scene as well.

"Is that so?" Arron asked looking back at the scene.

"Yeah, when i came here with my brothers I wasn't expecting much... However i didn't Expect the human world to be so... pretty." Sam stated making Arron nod and look back to see Sam was looking at her and made his eyes snap forwards when he saw she caught him.

"I'm not going to lie... ever since you guys popped up here I've had so many emotions running around and I feel extremely confused now..." Arron admitted looking down at her hands. 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking back at her.

"Well how do i put it... It's like everywhere I turn a new feeling pops up. Like I'm happy Valerie and I met people who are kind to us but I'm upset that she is finding romance and scared I'll lose her. Not only that I'm starting to feel things I've NEVER felt before in my life and that caused me to..." Arron trailed off with a red face as she leaned back with a sigh. "It's been very confusing..."

"Sounds confusing." Sam stated while Arron tried to sit back up only for her hand to slip and have her lose her balance and start to fall off the roof.

"Whoa!" Sam cried out instantly grabbing Arron and pulled her to him. Sam wrapped his arms around her to make sure she didn't fall again. Arron panted from the shock of nearly falling and with how much energy she has she would not be able to heal herself if she had. However her thoughts came to a screeching halt when she noticed their position making her face go aflame. 

She somehow landed straddled over Sam’s lap with him hugging her close to his chest. Concern was written on his face while the two stared into each other’s eyes unable to tear away. 

At that time a thought occurred to Arron. What if that dream wasn't a dream but a future sight? Arron gulped. Was she scared if that was true? Yes. Did she want it to be true?

That was the question as she took in their situation. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her face flushed. It could have been lust most likely since it seemed too soon for love. Arron felt like this had to be decided at a later date but for now...

"I gotcha. You ok?" Sam asked making Arron blink out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Y-Yeah... Thank you." Arron said feeling a bit more calm as she tucked away that dream for now trying to focus on not falling again.

They didn't break eye contact though as if lost on fact neither knew what to do here. However Sam's already pink face went a shade darker as he finally spoke.

"Hey I might as well say this now but... Sorry for being a dick when we met." He said making Arron blink in surprise. He was being completely sincere.

"It's fine I wasn't the best either at first with flinging food at you and all." Arron said with a sigh making the two chuckle.

"Guess we are just a couple of assholes huh?" Sam asked making Arron giggle.

"Yeah pretty much." Arron said before she felt Sam’s arms trembling as his strength weakened but he continued to hold onto her to keep her safe from falling off the roof. Arron blinked noticing this and looked at him.

“Sam do you happen to need energy?” Arron asked as Sam’s eyes widened and he glanced away from her but continued to hold onto her but she didn’t feel energy drain so he wasn’t trying to take advantage of the situation. Arron knew she herself was low on energy but she could get some later on her nightly forest wanderings… that is if her hunts successful. But for now she’ll give Sam some since he needed it and she wanted to help… she wasn’t so sure what would happen though if she did though if she was this low on energy herself would it be safe?

Arron didn’t seem to hear that last thought as she gently grabbed his face and angled it to her own. Sam looked at her confused but didn’t say anything as she leaned in while closing her eyes and kissed him deeply.

Sam went wide eyed at this. Arron was kissing him!? why!? What’d he do to deserve this from her? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Least with her consent to let him this time? Questions rushed through his head as he felt her soft lips against his own that lasted for a few moments until she pulled away and answered most of the questions in his head.

“Sam… I want to give you some of my energy. You’ve used a lot of your own up and I’m sure that the energy you took from me before was only used to heal yourself… let me help you.” Arron said as Sam bit his lip. He remembered exactly HOW he took that energy and he still felt like an idiot for doing so and he was sure that would haunt him for the rest of his life but that was beside the point. He didn’t want to go overboard and just take all the energy he could. What he wanted was… well… what did he want exactly?

“Sam if you don’t want any just say so but I’m offering it to you if you do.” Arron said looking him in the eyes as he tightened his hold on the chocolate haired half demon and started to give her a small mind altering spell before pulling her into a gentle but passionate kiss. It was warm deep and Sam felt himself grow hot as he slowly and timidly deepened the kiss as he felt Arron’s hands rest onto his chest.

He felt her energy filling him up as he felt a bit more confident and slipped his tongue into her mouth making her gasp but not pull away. He then gently leaned back pulling her with him so she was laying on top of him while their tongues wrestled for dominance with Sam winning with ease and explored her mouth as she let out and unintentional moan making Sam’s hold around her waist tighten a tad but after a minute they both needed air and he pulled away as they both panted for air as if they both forgot to breath during the make out session. Sam looked at his work and saw Arron face was flushed red but that wasn’t the only thing that was red… it was her eyes- they seemed to have shifted to their bright blood red color and were full of desire. He smirked a bit at the state she was in, she seemed to have lost herself a bit in the kiss and she didn’t seem to notice it. He gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face as he let his mind altering spell fade away from her but her red eyes never left his green as if she wanted to keep going.

Sam wouldn’t complain if she did that’s for sure. He wanted more as well but he wasn’t going to force her to-

Before he finished that thought Arron leaned in and took his lips once more catching him off guard making him gasp in surprise but caught up with her almost instantly and returned the kiss while letting his hands roam a bit on her body only for her to gasp once he brushed against some of her exposed skin. Sam slowly let one hand go under her shirt and up feeling her bare back making Arron gasp once more at the touch.

Sam smirked a bit in victory at the state he was putting her in but had enough of her being on top though… with surprising skill and speed he flipped them over with a grin with Arron returning the grin shyly before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him back into the kiss as Sam gently ran his hand up and down her sides under her shirt carefully making sure she was comfortable with this. 

Before the two knew it Arron’s shirt was gone showing her upper half and black bra and Sam’s vest was discarded along with his own shirt and he was showing no mercy as he was ravishing her neck with kisses, licks, and light bites with Arron letting out small moans and sighs of pleasure as she lightly ran her nails on his back. Not enough to leave marks but hard enough to make their pressence known. Making Sam feel hotter and excited at the sounds as he stared lowering his kisses to her bra while watching her face as best he could as he continued to kiss just above her bra and started to unhook it.

“ARRON!? YOU ON THE ROOF?” a voice called making the two tense up and freeze. “Arron!?”

“Valerie.” Arron stated as they both sat up-their lips lightly brushed against one another while the two panted into each other’s mouths both contemplating on what to do but their heads snapped over to a ladder hitting the edge of the roof then quickly looked at one another again before scrambling to get their discarded clothing. 

Valerie climbed up the ladder very confused since she was completely sure the smell of steak would send Arron darting for the kitchen- so what happened? Damien said he saw her and Sam going to the roof so that's why she started there. But when Valerie got to the top and peeked over the ledge she was a bit confused since no one was up there.

“Huh… guess I missed her on my here or something…” Valerie said to herself climbing back down as Arron and Sam listened through the window they came in from both still slightly pink from what just happened they glanced at one another both still lightly panting with desire as he noticed her eyes shifting back to reddish brown.

”Sorry I went too far…” Sam said looking away as Arron blinked and shook her head taking his chin and moving his face to look at her.

“No it’s fine if you went too far I would have stopped ya.” Arron stated before Sam cupped her cheek and snuck another deep but quick kiss with her before pulling away and running off while tugging his shirt and vest back on leaving Arron red in the face still shirtless

“…oh!” Arron gasped quickly slipping the shirt back on before making a bee line to dinner as quick as possible. Now she had that stupid dream and this to plague her mind...

Her mind... 

HER MIND!!!

'OH FUCK NO!!!!' Arron mentally screamed knowing full well Damien would know what has been going on with her right now.

"Great..." Arron muttered to herself as she continued her way too dinner.

Once she entered she was presented with the smell of delicious steak that made her mouth water as she took her seat.

"I thought you'd be the first at the table honestly." Valerie stated as she sat down next to Arron with their plates and set Arron's medium rare steak in front of her while Arron let out a nervous chuckle.

"I-I just got a bit held up that's all." Arron stated as she nervously glanced to Damien who seemed to be more focused on eating making her internally sigh in relief. Least she didn't have to worry about it for now and enjoy her favorite meal.

Sam however saw the small knowing smile Damien sent him making him tense up and blush.

Dinner came and went and soon enough everyone was getting ready for bed. Arron sighed as she made sure everything was locked down for the night and went to lay down in her bed while her mind went back to the events between her and Sam today.

'I was just helping him with energy... Least at first... But it felt like my emotions are overwhelming me! Hell They still are!!' Arron thought in her head as she clutched it feeling her emotions were practically drowning her. With a growl she turned away from laying down and headed back to the dining room in frustration. She was normally better at controlling herself so why is this happening!? Her heart is pounding like crazy at times and she feels so good and other times her heart is hurting her so much she wants to make it all stop! Everything is just making her head spin!

When Arron came in to the dining room she paused her thoughts when she noticed a shirtless Erik holding a glass of water laving the kitchen. He also noticed her and blinked curiously.

"Princess? What's wrong?" Erik asked as making Arron tilt her head. Her heart wasn't pounding at the sight of him shirtless nor was it hurting at the mere sight of him. Sure she feels a tad annoyed that he was a flirt but other than that nothing.

"W-Wha? I-I'm fine..." Arron said making Erik sigh and set down his glass on the table before coming over to her.

"It doesn't seem like that. You look awful Princess as if something is overwhelming you and you can't control it." Erik stated taking in Arron's tired expression. It was the type of expression that people have when they are fighting a losing battle with themselves.

Arron bit her lip not sure if she wanted to talk to Erik of all people. However she knew she needed some kind of help and flirt or not Erik might be just the person to help her.

"... It's kind of a long story..." Arron stated running a hand through her hair. Erik nodded and took a seat at the table.

"Well we only have all night." He said holding a hand out to the seat next to him. Arron complied and sat down and folded her hands before she took a breath and let it all out. Her fears, her doubts, even how her heart is running rampant around one of the brothers. Everything about this situation.

"... I even had a slight wet dream during a nap today! With no warning just popped up like yooohoo!" Arron stated taking Erik slightly by surprise.  
"My that must have been random for you." Erik stated making Arron sigh.

"You have no idea! My emotions have been going wild recently and practically drowning me and I have no idea why!" Arron said as she clutched her head again. Erik looked down at his glass and nodded to himself now knowing what the problem was.

"It is because you are half demon Princess." Erik stated making Arron look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Arron asked making Erik turn fully to her chair.

"Princess, us demons are the masters of emotion. What a human feels we can feel ten times more powerfully. In your case, from what I can tell, you seem to always be on top of things like James usually is. However since we came along and you have lost control of the situation and thus your emotions are running wild pulling you back and forth from one position to the next to where it is confusing and even you don't know where you stand in these situations at times. Are you the supporting sister who will let Valerie experience love or the protective sister who will not let anyone near Valerie? Are you a demon or a human? Are you experiencing love or lust for one of my brothers? Should you confide in another or deal with this yourself? This is normal to think but if not answered soon it will be an uphill battle and take a toll on you as it is obviously doing right now." Erik explained while Arron listened carefully so far Erik said about her so far is true.

"Princess, answer me on these simple questions." Erik said making Arron look at him curiously.

"Ok?"

"Do you want Valerie to be happy?" Erik asked making Arron look at him in surprise.

"Of course I'd do anything to make sure she is happy." Arron stated in a confidant tone.

"Even by letting her experience love on her own? With the fact you most likely won't be her number one anymore?" Erik asked making Arron hesitate as she thought about it. She already gave the ok but even then she didn't want to see it happen so quickly... However if it makes Valerie happy.

"...Yes.." Arron said mostly to herself making Erik smile knowing this was going to help her.

"That's good. You know it hurts every sibling one way or another when they see their siblings falling for someone. For the older ones they don't want to see their adorable sibling grow up to fast and for younger they don't want to get left behind. So you are not alone there." Erik said with a small chuckle making Arron look back over to him in surprise. Everyone experiences this not just the older siblings?

"Now then another question." Erik said holding up a finger with a smile making Arron nod.

"Now I may not be able to help much with you choosing what you are since I myself am not a half demon. But what do you see yourself as?" Erik asked making Arron think on that. She knew very well she was a half demon but what did she see HERSELF as? Arron looked down at herself unsure of the answer before looking to Erik with a shrug.

"Do you know what everyone here sees then Princess?" Erik asked making Arron look away for a moment before nodding.

"We see a loyal and loving person who has been dealt with an unfair hand in life but has somehow made it through this far without losing her kind heart. All in all a beautiful creature." Erik said making Arron sigh looking at her hands.

"Is that so?" Arron asked making Erik nod.

"It is so. I'm certain Sam thinks so much more of you though. He certainly acts that way." Erik stated making Arron's face go red looking away. Erik chuckled at the sight.

"Hey my turn... how easy is it for a demon to fall in love?" Arron asked making Erik hum in thought.

"That normally depends on the demon. However there are cases where they fall in love within a few days." Erik said making Arron hum in thought before glancing at the clock to see it was nearing midnight.

"It's gettin late... Thank you Erik. This has helped me sort a few things out. Really." Arron said getting up making Erik smile.

"Anytime Princess." Erik said as she started to leave and he started to follow before a faint flicker of light outside caught his attention.

"Hmm?" Erik went to the window and squinted it looked like a lantern of sorts in the woods.

"Princess?" Erik called making Arron pause in the dining room archway.

"Yes?" Arron called back looking back over her shoulder to see Erik by the window and came over curiously.

"What's up?" Arron asked making Erik point to the light. Arron looked at it before squinting herself.

"Do people wander up here by chance?" Erik asked making Arron shake her head.

"No, The forest has a barrier that makes humans wander away if they get to close to my part. That's either another demon or a-" Arron was cut off when the light exploded like a cannon and flew towards the house but stopped midway just before the hellborn barrier started and landed by the garden hedge and erupted in an inferno making the two gasp.

"DEVILS!" Arron shouted before looking to Erik. "Go wake your brothers! I’ll get Valerie! We got to put that fire out before it gets to the house!" 

The two practically flew up the stairs to wake the others with Arron practically bursting into Valerie's room making her sister wake with a start.

"A-arron!? What is-"

"Devils started a fire just outside the barrier!" Arron explained making Valerie snap fully awake and grab her spellbook before the two ran out of her room and back to the lobby to see the others running there as well.

"Everyone here!?" James asked doing a quick head count with his eyes.

"Yeah! We are! Now There is no time to waste! We got to get rid of the fire before it reaches the house!" Arron stated making the others nod and James step up.

"We need to make sure the fire doesn't spread anywhere else as well. We got to keep it contained to one area! Erik you will help me do so! Sam! Matthew! Work the hose!" James commanded as the three ran out to do their given jobs.

"Valerie are you able to summon a rainstorm?" James asked looking to the younger sister making Valerie nod.

"Yes! I can do that! But I'll need assistance" Valerie stated. 

"I can help!" Damien stated while Arron turned her head to the fire only to see Malix once again who was running back to the forest making Arron snarl.

"I’M GOING TO TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!!!” Arron snapped already running after the devil she saw retreating to the forest.

“ARRON!!! NO!!!” Valerie shouted as her sister busted through the main doors making them fly open not listening as Damien stopped Valerie holding her close to him.

“Don’t. She won’t let you stop her even if he is bait and if you’re there it’ll be harder for her to fight… stay here with us and it’ll be safer.” He said as Valerie looked up at his expression showing nothing but worry for her as she nodded and went to help with the fire near the garden and rushed to the back door with her book of spells and flipped over to the spell she needed.

Meanwhile Malix laughed along with the small group of devils accompanying him as they watch the fire start to burn the hedge and draw closer to the mansion from their hiding place in the forest as the residents panicked while trying to putting it out as soon as possible. 

“Just wait for it boy’s sooner or later they’ll have no choice be to get far enough from their abode for us to strike…” Malix said laughing only to be cut off when something seemed to have smashed out of the front doors of the mansion and darted right for them.

“What the fuck!?” Malix shouted only to have one of his boys scream in pain when a set of fangs and claws dug into his person and tore his throat open. The Devils looked at their attacker in shock but she didn’t give them time to snap out of it and cut down two more before Malix stood up from the tree branch he was sitting on and looked at the growling demon girl in surprise before laughing.

“woahhohoho! You got my attention now bitch! And here I thought you were a mere human!” Malix commented with a chuckle and was only met with a glare from blood red eyes while thunder clapped through the air and clouds rolled in. Lightning struck in the air with another loud clap of thunder only to by followed by loud growls, snarls, and snapping that echoed through the woods.

Valerie watched as the rain she summoned with Damien started to pour onto the flames helping Matthew who was working the hose with Sam while Erik and James made sure it didn’t spread anywhere else with their magic. The flames got weaker and weaker as they all worked on the fire while they got soaked from the rain. Once the fires was not roaring anymore and thy were putting out the last of it the sounds of the fight resonating from the forest finally reached their ears as all six turned to the forest where a few injured devils seemed to be retreating while gunshots resonated.

“ARRON!” Valerie called out not caring about staying safe as she started to run where another gunshot was heard along with a loud cry of pain the boys followed only to freeze at the edge of the forest when another loud snarl of pain rang out and the sound of some voices before rustling in the forest that seemed to be getting further away. 

Soon heavy footsteps and breaths came closer to the group. What emerged from the brush made them gasp and go wide eyed. It was Arron. She was cut up, beaten, bruised, and had a two gunshot wounds in her gut. She looked at them dazed and tired from the fight as blood trickled from her mouth and she coughed up two bullets from her body before collapsing. The group didn’t waste another second and rushed to her side and helping her back to the house with Sam carrying her as the rain got harder they struggled a bit to get inside.

When they did they completely ignored their soaked forms and started to focus on Arron and her wounds. They were bad but she was healing already.

“She’ll be fine…” Valerie stated as Sam placed Arron carefully onto some towels Erik set down on the dining room table since they didn’t think she’d be too fond of waking up in a bed soaked with blood and water. 

“We need blood. So what I want you to do is to drain that uncooked meat of all the blood you can get out of it! Then boil it before letting it cool off to luke warm! It won’t be much energy for Arron but it’ll be enough to heal her up. Hurry!” Valerie instructed as Matthew nodded and rushed to the kitchen. As Matthew did as instructed everyone sat down watching Arron with worried gazes as Valerie tightened her fists until her knuckles were white and tears welled up in her eyes. Damien looked at Valerie before taking her hand into his own making her jump out of her thoughts and look to Damien who gave her a comforting smile as she gave him a weak one with a stray tear falling down her cheek. Afterwards everyone stayed silent as Damien and Valerie continued to hold hands while Matthew got the blood ready when he came back he carried a coffee cup that had the blood in it and handed it to Valerie who checked the temperature.

“Perfect. Now…” Valerie turned to Arron who’s blood now soaked the towels that she laid on everyone watched as Valerie lifted Arron’s head up and pressed the cup to her lips and slowly poured the blood into her mouth as Arron unconsciously drank while her body started to glow a weak but visible red and her wounds started to close up almost instantly letting the brothers let out a sigh of relief.

“…this is very weak energy for her though… almost nothing… we gotta give her a fresh supply but Arron only wants to get that from hunts…” Valerie stated as she gently ran a hand on Arron's head gently petting her sleeping form.

"So she just needs fresh blood?" Sam asked standing up from where he was sitting. Valerie nodded.

"Yeah. I can find my grandfather’s address book and order some but delivery takes time to- What are you doing!?" Valerie cried out when she saw that Sam grabbed a knife from the kitchen and was already cutting his palm open.

"What does it look like? I'm giving her energy." Sam stated as he squeezed his hand letting his blood fall into the now empty mug in a steady flow. Once the mug was half full he stopped and lifted the mug to her lips himself. Holding her head with his uninjured hand and letting her drink with his injured.  
After she drank his blood her body pulsed in a stronger red aura and she looked better already making the others sigh in relief.

"This has been another long night... I think it's about time we go to sleep once more. I don't think the devils will attack again tonight since Arron chased them off." James said as the others nodded in tired unison. Sam sighed and gently picked up Arron while Erik cleaned up the table.

"I'll stay with Arron tonight." Sam said before walking off the her room once more. He placed her gently on the bed and covered her up despite looking much better now he couldn't get the image of how she looked before she collapsed out of his head. The very thought of her getting hurt like that... it hurt.

A light knock made Sam look away from Arron to the open door to see Valerie with a first aid kit in her hands.  
"Hey there." Valerie said as she approached him.

"Yo." Sam said in a tired tone while Valerie kneeled before him and opened the kit taking out some disinfectant and bandages before holding out her hand to him.  
"I'm sure you don't heal as fast as Arron and we don't want your hand to get infected." Valerie stated as Sam gave her his hand that was still cut open but no longer bleeding.

"It should be mostly gone by tomorrow though." Sam said making Valerie shake her head.

"Even still we don't need it getting infected... Besides I should thank you. Arron dislikes getting blood from those around her and would rather starve herself then do so." Valerie explained as she dabbed a cotton ball in the medicine before applying it to the injury.

"That so?" Sam asked before wincing as the stinging sensation. 

"Yeah she used to be fine with it until our mom caught her drinking my blood and started shaming for her it. She was already upset about it since it scares humans but mom shaming her pretty much made her not want to do it at all." Valerie explained as Sam hummed in response. The two stayed silent after that as Valerie patched him up and left with a quiet 'goodnight'.

Sam looked at his wrapped up hand before looking back to Arron who turned a bit in her sleep.

"...I don't want you getting hurt..." Sam said to himself as he came to his own decision that he would do in the morning. For now he needed to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella Phenomenon is a free visual novel I highly recommend!!!!! Give it a go when you get the chance!

**Author's Note:**

> UUGGGHHH This story has been sitting untouched in my documents for YEARS!!! Finally getting around to it!


End file.
